


Fight or Flight

by lemoncrumbs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety is everywhere, Awkward Tension, Bittersweet, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maria is kinda a hard ass, My First Work in This Fandom, Oscar is my son, Qrow Branwen Swears, Ruby is just worried about everyone, salem is dead, sorry if my writting is to long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncrumbs/pseuds/lemoncrumbs
Summary: What if they met Oscar in different circumstances? What if Salem had been defeated long ago, and the others were looking for the relics- the relics that had been stolen by what Ozpin could only say was a group determined to bring the gods back to earth and kill them for their powers. To make it worse , one of them was the fall maiden. The fall maiden who had killed Ozpin and taken the relic.Oscar of course didn't want to be part of this. Hunting down people who had killed the voice in his head? Unlikely. He was only a farmer- it was in his blood. Ozpin was a worrier- and he was in his head.But, after 6 months of boldly ignoring Ozpin, the old man becomes relentless, only to snap and take control of Oscar completely, something he never wanted to do but desperate times call for desperate measures.Read chapter one notes!!





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> Heres some things I'd like to mention before even going into this. Some factors of this might be testy towards the actual ones in the show. The most recent episode was episode 8 so if in the future episodes one of the things in this fic becomes untrue then watch me not give a shit (i actually will and bury myself in hate) and move along. Dates in this are also untrue, because i couldn't find anything that gave away when things are happening in the actual episodes. Any info you guys have on that PLEASE comment along with any feedback.  
> Please enjoy! Chapter releases vary as I might get sick and/or become self conscious about this.  
> Another thing is, Grimm are becoming extinct because the black pits they were born from are finally being covered up, as Salem was turned to stone and it took people a long time to find a way to destroy the liquid. The white fang is still a thing, and its less and more of a threat. With no Grimm, they became the number one problem but with it being the only race problem there's a lot of peace rally's and shit that give them major support.  
> The schools are still establish, except of course Beacon.  
> There's also big rumors of the four maidens being real, but its still not relevant enough.

‘ _ Please- _ ’ The voice pleaded once more before Oscar groaned. 

 

"Really? I'm trying to read this. It's unfair that my only downtime is interrupted by you. And-! You know what, it's all unfair," Oscar sat up from his bed. Setting down his book that he had been trying to finish before the voice started talking again, and slid on his boots to go outside. Talking in his room by himself has a dangerous thing that might result him going back to nurse Wilson- or even worse, Dr.Worley. Oscar shook his head, reminding himself that his aunt promised to never take him back once he came home. 

 

‘ _ You think asking you to find my friends to stop the end of all things good is  _ unfair _? My dear boy- _ ’

 

“Do not call me that” Oscar whispered harshly, tying his last boot then storming out his bedroom. Checking to make sure his aunt wasn’t watching the door, he heard her in the kitchen and smiled in relief. ‘Lucky me’ Oscar thought before making a beeline to the door, shutting it gently behind himself. 

 

The last time she caught him trying to sneak out to freely talk to the old man, she started screaming and almost called Dr.Worley. ‘She was just worried for me, she doesn't know how to handle what I told her’ Oscar thought for the hundredth time as he turned the corner of his house to the back yard- or the back forest really. 

 

Oscar’s aunt took him in when his father and mother died of a sickness, one he had luckily not taken on too. All he really got from his parents were the disastrous raggy cloths and, from what his aunt tells his, his fathers eyes and his mothers freckles. His aunt lived so far from town, and the only people he’s ever interacted with was the grocer, the doctors at the ward, his aunt, and of course, the new little head problem.

 

‘ _ Please don’t refer to me as a head problem. That's very rude when I have a name-’  _

 

“I know you have a name, I just don't want to  _ refer _ to you at all” 

 

‘ _ Well, to have a normal conversation, you’d have to address the other person so they know you’re talking to them’ _

 

Oscar scoffed, finally making it to the first tree that marked the beginning of the forest. The forest was his second home, as a small adventurous boy he’d roamed all around the trees paths in attempt to entertain himself. That was, until he was old and big enough to use the tools and work in the field. “That's another thing, I don’t wanna talk to you”

 

‘ _ Just hear me out-’  _

 

“ _ No _ !” Oscar yelled, clenching his fits and shutting his eyes. “I did hear you out, and look where it had gotten me! You were there… I’m not gonna explain it to her again” 

 

_ ‘Yes I was, I felt it too Oscar. It had pushed me back into our head’ _

 

Oscar remembers. Once he woke up, he didn’t hear a gruff voice asking is he was okay, or that he had to leave to Haven to get a so called ‘Relic’ and meet a person named ‘Lionheart’. It was a relief, but it was also momentarily confirmation that he  _ was  _ in fact insane. Though, that was all denied when Oscar went home that day and he started hearing him again. 

 

_ ‘I regained consciousness so fast because that was far from the first time someone’s tried to push me back when there’s only one way to get me locked away’ _

 

“Mind sharing that with me?”

 

_ ‘I will, but only when you’ve found Qrow and once I see you trust me. Oscar, the reason we have been fused together is because we are so similar. We fit together, so to say’ _

 

“That's not my fault”

 

Oscar heard the man scoff in an amused way. ‘ _ It most certainly is not. What it is is a coincidence. One that i usually don’t regret running into’ _

 

Oscars heart gave a twinge of guilt. “Until me, right?” 

 

_ ‘Not necessarily. I’ve enjoyed seeing your outlook on life. What I haven’t enjoyed is constantly being pushed down by a fourteen year old farmer’ _

 

“Hey!” Oscar said in protest, smiling ever so slightly, but dropping into a frown. “I… don’t mean to put you down. It's just I don't relate to people well. And I don’t want to be thrown from my life to ‘save the world’” Oscar said while mocking his voice. 

 

‘ _ I don't blame you. After what the doctors did to you- to us after all you did was admit you’ve been talking to me. Plus, with your parents gone, it's not surprising you have trust issues’  _

 

Anger shot through the farm boys body at the mention- at the  _ assumption _ of him because of his parents. “Trust issues? What? You don't even  _ know  _ me-”

 

‘ _ You’re right. I don’t know you but I know how parentless children behave. I've seen it happen many times, Oscar. I know how they act, how they think and I know how you act and think. Its true, i'm only making assumptions, but you’ve also been making the assumption that  _ you  _ have to save the day if you go with me’ _

 

“I… wouldn’t?” Oscar said, dumbfounded. Sure,it was a huge relief, but it also gave him more thoughts. “So, if I didn't go, things would theoretically turn out fine?”  he asked hopefully. He didn’t want to leave his aunt all alone, he owes her so much. Oscar waited for the voice to reply, and only then had Oscar realized the sun was casting an orange glow through the trees and onto the vast clearing of his farm. The sun was setting, which meant Aunties television programme would start soon. Sighing, Oscar started to walk back to the house, hoping she hadn't gone to his room to find him missing.

 

He’d never hear the end of it.

 

Searching his head one last time, Oscar felt the presence of the old man, and concluded that he wasn’t gonna answer. Oscar found that he does that a lot, and looking to his home, Oscar started to think again. Was the silence a way of telling Oscar that things wouldn’t turn out okay if he didn’t go, and just didn't know how to tell him? Or, did it mean it would, and that he’d be stuck inside the teens mind for the rest of his life? For the time being, Oscar was assuming the latter, and let out a breath of relief smiling a little.

 

Then maybe, just maybe, the two could work on  a nicer relationship instead of bickering all the time.


	2. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s tried ignoring things, but one way or another a little voice reminds you, a feeling you have or a simple reminder, like guilt or happiness. For Oscar, it’s quite literally fate. 6 months he’s been ignoring it, and try standing in his position. Not Oscars, but the second person. The other on the two way road. To be ignored and redirected gets to you, no matter how old you are or how much wisdom and patience you have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah people are reading this! Yay, thanks for that guys. Here’s another chapter, I’m still sick but devoted to this fic for the time being.  
> The comments from before help, i guess. The first chapter was spotty, but only due to just laying out some of the plot. Another thing; if you've noticed how Oscar keeps calling Ozpin 'voice' and 'old man', that's being addressed in this chapters. There's some other things that might also be confusing, but seeing as Oscar is based off of Dorothy Gale, I'm giving basing some of his past on her. Not a lot though, this is a fan fiction and he still has to be himself. Like its just 1% of his past because we aren't given much to go off of and that's how i build reactions and plot for the character, so this is me doing my best.

  


"I’ll be leaving later today, anything you need when I go pick up out groceries?” Oscar’s aunt asked once he had come down from his bedroom.

 

His conversation from the day before still lingered in his head, and while he rubbed the sleepiness from is eyes, he concluded that he’d have to do something to either convince the old man to let him stay here and let things sort themselves out.

 

It’d get sorted out, right? The voice never responded yesterday, but how hard was it to go on  without one person? He’d be back just as soon as Oscar died anyways. From what Oscar gathered, those relics were so hidden that it would take a long time to find them or even get them out. The last attempt _destroyed a school,_ the others must’ve the same amount of protection.

 

“Oscar, you in there?’ His Aunt interrupted his train of thought, bringing him back to the living room he was standing in. “Your not… hearing things, right?” She said slowly, and Oscars awareness shot through the roof.

 

“No! No, I was just thinking about h-how ridiculous it would have been to leave… The voice was not connected to the schools attacks… like you said” Oscar responded, rubbing the back of his head. It was a big coincidence that he started hearing him, and that his story lined up exactly with the things that took place there.

 

‘Stop oscar’ He thought, shaking his head. ‘That's how you ended up falling for it last time. It's not real, snap out of it’ He quickly smiled to his aunt and walked to the cabinet with all his food.

 

“What were you saying before? You're leaving to town?”

 

She nodded, momentarily forgetting about her nephews scattered excuse. “Yes, I’m leaving soon to pick up next week's groceries. Though, know I’m going to be back late this time, I need to visit with a sick friend from my younger years… they suspect she is dying and I wish to be there”

 

Oscar frowned at his aunts unfortunate news, maybe hearing once or twice about her childhood, she had many trusted friends. He frowned, putting down the bread to pat her on the back.

 

“I’m sorry for that sad news. Do you know what she’s dying of?”

 

“The same sickness that took your parents. Its nasty, and I don’t want you to be around such things. So,” she dusted her hands to smile to her caring nephew. “You stay here, do your daily chores and just watch T.V until you get tired...I know how hard things have been on you and I’m very thankful you’ve been holding it together. I love you, my sweet boy”  

 

After she left with just a slice of buttered bread, Oscar stared puzzlingly at the door. Hard? Nothing about the past 3 months have been hard, other then ignoring the side effects. He's only fainted maybe 3 times, and the rashes were starting to get better. Of course, his aunt didn’t know any of that. It Was easy to live with her when she wasn’t high strung.

 

Waking up was easy. Making breakfast for two was easy. Getting his tools, doing his morning duties and trying to start up that old tractor was easy (well, all honesty, starting up the tractor was hard once the winter left its damage every year).   


What was hard, in fact, was _not_ reacting to the voice when he was inside when outside he could react anytime he wanted. Being inside in general gave Oscar anxiety, though being the small kept boy he already was he was used to it. But now that there was a real threat put pressure on him like nothing ever had. Oscar was so scared his aunt would call the doctors, that Oscar was even considering just begging the voice to not talk to him unless he was outside to just make things easier.

 

But begging, or even addressing the man meant admitting that he was real and was always with him, and that he _would never be able to live his own life_.

 

Oscar stopped in the middle of washing his hands from the sink, realizing what he thought and what he's been arguing. Arguing that he didn’t want to leave the farm, or the silent house, or the small town 6 miles away, the broken tractor, his never ending forest, and his repeating days.

 

‘But, I wasn’t really meant for this,’ Oscar thought, trying to brighten his mood. ‘My mother and father had a ranch. I could’ve been a horse trainer instead of a farmer’. Thinking these things only dampered his mood, so he shook his head and look up to the mirror.

 

“No,” He said out loud, trying to get his point seem more real. “This place is for me. Tending to the yard, and staying with my aunt”

 

An image flashed before is eyes, of himself but- older looking, sitting in his aunts blue lounge chair, watching the program she loved so much. Something pulled at Oscars heart. Staying here, for his whole life? Deep down, Oscar knew someday he’d leave to make his own living, but if he _were_ to convince the old man to let him stay, would he be expected to actually stay here?

 

Something started to rise inside of Oscars stomach, and he felt a wave of heat overcome him. Trying to cool off,he cupped his hands and splashed the cold water all over his face a forehead. His current life really had no point, and if this voice was telling him the truth, then from what Oscar gathered was some magical objects were being hunted down by terrible people, magic in of itself was real, the voice in his head was a person of very importance, that Oscar  had been holding him back for months, and that someone had wanted the old man _dead_.

 

And maybe Oscar was next.

 

Heavy waves of nausea overcame him, his chest tightening is ways it had only done when he was taken to the large intimidating building, when he was strapped to the table, his muscles tightening and jerking beyond his will, and when he woke up in cleaner clothes. Clothes he did not own and felt as if they burned on his body. And, later on once he was home, found it _did_ burn him.

 

More tears came to Oscars eyes, trying to block out the images of the barred window, of the machines they hooked him up to, and the _invading pain_ -

 

 _‘Oscar?_ ’ His voice spoke for the first time this day, startling the boy slightly. Oscar couldn't fully process that he had called out to him, just ignoring he had talked while taking deep heaving breaths.

 

Oscar cupped his shaking hands once more, letting himself actually feel the waters coldness on his palms before splashing it over his face for the second time. The boy fell to his knees, shaking his head. ‘I’m safe, I’m home with my aunt-nothings hurting me anymore’ Oscar thought desperately while breathing deeply. ‘At least… not now’

 

‘ _Oscar, breathe. No one is coming for you. They don’t even know i’ve been resurrected already, it usually takes much longer then this’_ His voice seemed to calm Oscar some, but the words struck a chord in Oscars head.

 

“Wait- they… they _know_ you can come back to life?” His hoarse voice echoed in the small kitchen and into the connected living room. Oscar stood on wobbly legs, quickly turning off the sick, and leaning on the counter where his unfinished breakfast sat.

 

 _‘Well, yes, the fall maiden and her...group… do know that I can come back. Though they haven’t figured out that I have as of yet so we have the upper hand’_ The voice seemed rushed, as if Oscar hadn't just contemplated his whole meaning of life. ‘ _But neither do my allies. In the occurrence of my death, they’re to go on some sort of a lock down so to speak. Hopefully Iron Wood has taken control of things and Qrow hasn’t moved an inch….Though that's unlikely, I could never tell him order’s that he’d follow’_

 

A sense of overwhelming joy and grief flooded throughout Oscar, an image of a tall slender man with a flask in hand and a pale blond woman with a riding crop in hers entered his mind, the two fighting in front of the school, grimm surrounding the nearby building . Names instantly matched the faces, and Oscar felt as though it was his own memory. What was happening?

 

‘ _You know, he and another officer from Iron Woods army ruined my school's courtyard once. Glynda never let me hear the end of it for letting to two go with little consequences. All that happened was-’_

 

“The general… Winter was sent off by Iron Wood… and Qrow just drank” Oscar blurted out without thinking. He remembered the unseen moment so vividly, and somewhere among the news reports on T.V Oscar recognized Iron Wood as he was giving a world wide speech about what happened to the schools. That is, until the towers stopped working.

 

The voice hesitated, but then let out a sigh or relief. ‘ _You've finally seen a clear memory_ ' His voice was full of surprise- but relaxed. ' _Though you did describe a few when you first believed me. I'm glad you reopened your mind- however dire the situation was'_   
  
  
Those words is when made Oscar get more of a grip on his mind, the tears from the panic now completely gone, his hands seemingly stopped shaking. But the phantom of dull pain still lingered in all his joints from the memories that sent him into the panic state in the first place. "No... I was just scared, I'd believe anything I was told" he mumbled weakly, trying to his ' _Exactly Oscar, and that's the only way I can get through to you now. You've been ignoring me and dismissing me every conversation we've had since the doctors treatment. Oscar, those people, those huntsmen and huntresses you see from time to time are real. They're my memories flooding from my head to yours. Please, they need me’_

 

Oscar sighed loudly. “Do they?! They seemed pretty trained and can take care of themselves. I don't want to leave,” he closed his eyes, ignoring the way his stomach twisted at the lie. “I _can't_ leave. I owe my aunt everything”

 

To that, Oscar heard to reply. Not even bothering to search to see if he was still in his head (because he always would be), the farm boys rage started to climb. He’s been thrown through to many emotions, some he suspects might not even be his own. Another burst of anger lashed out inside his chest, and his hands burned with desperation.

 

_‘Oscar-’_

 

Refusing to listen, Oscar closed his eyes and turned around, as if the voice actually stood in his kitchen and turning around would make him leave. His heart throbbed in his ears, his sudden anger subsiding to a heavy guilt feeling. A sigh rang in his ears, and Oscar knew that these crazy emotions were not his own but the mans.

 

 _‘My poor boy’_ the voice tssked. ‘ _I’m sorry these emotions are affecting you so much- this happens when, well, the host refuses to fuse with me. It builds up so to speak, and yesterday when you started thinking through methods of ‘saving the world’ and the memories of when you were compliant and believing me nudged you a little closer to admitting that this is real and, sadly, cannot be helped’_

 

 _It could be helped_ Oscar wanted to remark but decided against it. What would it bring him? More bickering, he was sure, and Oscars head started to feel like it was over run with enough thoughts.

 

“So this can’t be helped, okay,” Oscar complied, his back still turned to the room and eyes still closed. “But..” Oscar didn’t want to ask, because he knew the answer. He knew that the voice owed it to so many people to go and fight, more than just the one Oscar was wanting to stay for.

 

_‘That's correct. I’ve been spending countless lives finding and securing those relics away from the grips of dangerous people. Many of my past lives, and countless others, have died for this’_

 

After his sentence, more images of inexperienced scenes played in his head. A city falling to Grimm. White fang attacking buildings. A girl beings torn apart, arms and parts all over the arena. A girl slumping over, just to be turned to ashes. More and more ran through his head, and Oscar wanted to yell out for him to stop showing him these people, his fists tightening and eventually Oscar couldn’t take it anymore. All these people, so many of them, all gone? And who knew how many more, thanks to Oscar holding him back.

 

“Hey, okay I get the picture” He said weakly, though more flashes of moments passed by his eyes.

 

A tall man with glasses, holding his back to a door as others tried pushing their way in, a sword digging through it and impaling him in front of his family. A town, and the bravist venturing out to keep the bandits at bay and away from the school. A man, in the arms of the woman that loves him unconditionally, dissolving away from existence.

 

Four small girls and their father, trying to sneak away.

 

“STOP!” Oscar exclaimed, his fists tightening and coming down onto the counter after the last one hurt his heart to much.

 

 _Crunch_.

 

A searing pain brought Oscar back to the present, his eyes opening to find blood. His plate lay in the counter, now in pieces and some sticking into his hand. His eyes widened, and humiliation overcame him. His hands started shaking for maybe the third time that day, and his gloves started to drip blood that pooled inside them.

 

_‘Oscar! My goodness-’_

 

“I- i didn’t…” Oscar tried saying, stopping once he realized just how much blood was getting everywhere.

 

The voice let out a shaky breath as Oscar moved over the sink, letting the blood drip into the sink as he thought about how he was going to take his gloves off without the shards of glass making it worse. Oscar shook his head, trying to get his head back into logical thinking, but he was thrown out of whack from all those images.

 

‘ _Oscar, you’ll need to take out those glass shards first. Though do it very very carefully, this could go wrong very fast’_ His voice had a worried tone, feeling guilty for not stopping sooner. But it was the only way to make Oscar closer to leaving after he went under the doctors treatments.

 

Oscar nodded, not trusting opening his mouth in case he started crying. Turning over his left hand, he took out the bigger pieces, grimacing at the feeling. The bigger pieces out, he carefully slipped his glove off and dropped it into the sink. Repeating the process with his other hand, he washed his hands.

 

“Ah, ow- damn” Oscar said under refex to pulling out the tinier pieces. Oscar usually never swears, a bad habit his aunt hated him using.

 

The water washed out the rest of the smaller ones, and made it to Oscar could see that it wasn’t a deep wound. There was only one on his left hand that looked bad and didn’t stop bleeding.

 

‘ _Heal it with your aura, its faster then just wrapping it and dealing with it. You do a lot of work with your hands and it could get worse’_

 

Oscar held a rag to his hand, seemingly ignoring what he just suggested.

 

‘ _You... do know how to activate it, correct?’_

 

“No, I’ve been living on a farm my whole life, there's not a lot I need aura for”

 

_‘What if someone were to headbutt you?’_

 

Oscar blinked at his remark. “What? That- there's no one to do that”

 

 _‘Not yet at least’_ Before Oscar could even guess at what he meant, he continued. ‘ _Aura is used to protect oneself as a last resort of defense. Seeing as you haven't found your semblance, you’re going to need to rely on it more often than not’_

 

A strange wave washed over Oscar, his arms and legs having a tingling sensation and his hands especially. Looking over his cuts, they slowly started to heal themselves. Overlooking the rest of his body, he saw a goldish shine cover him. “What’s happening?”

 

‘ _I’ve unlocked you’re aura. A simple thing to do after doing it so many times. Though, finding your semblance is on you’_

 

Oscar nodded. He was about to thank him, before realization pulled the rug out from under him. He just _did something._ Something _real_ that actually affected the physical world. His head started to spin, and he leaned back into the counter (the side with no blood).

 

“S-so, you’re actually _real._ ”

 

‘ _Well, that's what I’ve been saying this whole time, but go off I guess’_

 

Ignoring the voices weird come back that he didn’t quite understand, Oscar looked back to these past months. His first encounter with him, all those times of just repeating ‘its not real its not real’, seemingly ignoring him until to many small facts piled up, his is aunt refusing to listen or even give him a chance to explain fully, the _doctors,_ and the worst three months of his life. Leading up to now, Oscar felt as if he always knew it was real until, just not wanting to accept it. The image of the tall, slender man reappears in his head, and another voice spoke up.

 

‘ _Now that you’re finally getting it, can we please go to the nearest train station. Desperate times are among us Oscar. You could be the one to reach out your hand to the world in this time of need’_

 

Oscar dug deep within himself trying to think if he wanted this. Leaving his home was crazy, going to the city was crazy- everything he’s heard from the old man was completely and unquestionably crazy. But, really, did it feel crazy? Oscar couldn’t situate his thoughts and decisions then, but as he looked up into the kitchen, to the pictures on the wall of his aunt, his mother and fathers picture smiling down at him, he himself didn’t want to leave.

 

Before he could get anything out, his scroll lit up from where he had left it when trying to make breakfast an hour ago. It blinked red, and three long beeps came from the speakers of the small device.

 

“What the-?”

 

Inching closer, Oscar could finally read the bolded words- ‘Attack on huntsman academy in haven’

 

‘ _Oh gods’_

 

The old man's voice came off very dry, and another wave of grieve hit Oscar, but it was more confined. Oscar’s throat tightened, and he froze.

 

This is what he had been warning him about this whole time. What he had explained to Oscar over and over, what he had been dreading every moment, and what Oscar desperately tried telling his aunt. _That_ had happened because Oscar hadn’t taken the leap and just left, he felt to guilty.

 

He had to tell his aunt, and when she did, she sent him to doctors in fear for him. Hearing voices- or rather, mental illnesses ran in his family, and his aunt couldn’t bear the thought of him going down the spiraling dark path. Dr.Worley had accepted his aunts payment, however small, and tried helping him. Oscar didn’t know how, and when he saw the table; he knew. Fear was all Oscar knew for the next hour and forty minutes.

 

That and pain.

 

The electrical shocks that were sent through him were so strong, the only reason they stopped was a blackout that consumed all power of the building. It was a method of help that Dr.Worley was so confident in, said that every patient he’s seen with Oscars same problem left completely refreshed.

 

Refreshed was not what he felt. The tabel they strapped him too left marks. Red, rashing marks. They went away the next day, but there was still aftermath of the treatment. He fainted a couple times outside when he did his chores, his ears would ring in the worst way that left him with headaches, and the dizzy spells left him sitting on the floor for maybe ten minutes. Slowly but surely, the side effects became less frequent and he could focus on things much better. His aunt promised to never take him back when she found him shaking in the corner of his room.

 

And now- because Oscar was so scared of being taken back, people were hurt.

 

The grief he felt and the panic that settled like a heavy stone in his stomach caused him to forget how he kept away from his fears and called out his name, wanting to offer comfort or at least an apology.

 

“O-ozpin, really, I didn’t want this to happen. I-i thought things would work itself out”

 

 _‘... It's a shame that something as catastrophic as this is what brought you to accept things Oscar’_ Ozpin spoke.

 

Oscar didn’t know what to say to that until he realized what he said. His _name._ Oscar had been refusing to ever say it, knowing it would give some type of advantage to Ozpin that Oscar didn’t know. He felt it, like something he couldn’t make out but heard the echoes of it. That's how a lot of things were in his head.

 

A strange sensation gripped at Oscars shoulders and head. Much like when Ozpin unlocked his aura only moments before, he felt something. Like, something (or someone) was melting into his aura.

 

Oscar took deep breaths, the feeling dripping down his spine and into his legs. His brain rattled with something that wasn’t him, or at least, not his doing. There was a tug in his head, and he felt like he was falling, or rather pushed. Oscars scenes gave way, he couldn’t feel his body, like he was floating in water and the water was controlling where he went.

 

“Really Oscar,” his own voice said, but- somehow deeper? “This is terribly rude. I never wanted to do this, especially not to you. I find trust is a very important factor in what we have”

 

Oscar didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t feel himself breathing, or his feet on the ground.

 

_‘Wh-whats going on!?’_

 

“Please Oscar, do not yell so loudly” Ozpin sidestepped the broken pieces of the plate and the blood, going right into the living room and up the stairs in a rushed manner.

 

‘ _Ozpin please what's happening I’m- I don't know where I am!’_

 

Ozpin took a deep breath, stopping right outside his aunt's bedroom door and looked to the ceiling.

 

“Remember how I explained we shared a body, a mind? Well, this is one of the abilities I have. Like unlocking your aura, I can access it. It takes a long time after in resurrected to take over one's body, and quite some trust, but so much time has past, that that small amount I’ve gained from you today did the trick

 

I… can’t wait any longer, Oscar. I know you trust me, and I know that at any chance you’d take the opportunity to help anyone. It’s scary right now, but with a team by your side, it not only makes you all stronger, but the enemy weaker”

 

Oscar calmed at the explanation, but was still very upset.

 

‘ _You really had to force me aside?’_ he questioned.

 

With that, Ozpin continued into his aunt's room and to her purple dresser where she kept her money box. “I felt the doubt you had. Out aura’s have been fused for 6 months, but the connection was very very weak” He explained further as he opened the box, finding enough for a few train tickets and food. “I had to be sure that you- that we left. It's high time that you get into gear and realize that this world could very well crumble if we do not get the relics before they summon the gods. They are very spiteful and don’t care for how humanity works. We are to divided”

 

‘ _I wish we were divided’_ Oscar huffed, still confused on how he could see what his body was doing but couldn’t stop it. ‘ _H-hey! Don’t take her money, that's for-’_

 

 _“_ Emergencies? My boy, this is the biggest emergency you’ve ever come across” Ozpin pocketed the money, leaving to get bag of things. He really couldn't just leave with nothing to their names.

 

‘ _I demand you let me back into control. This is madness!’_

 

Ozpin stopped momentarily, looking over his actions and options. He didn’t have much time, sure he had been building up energy over the slow months, but Oscar would be very tired once he released the controls. He at least needed to get him on a train before letting go.

 

“I, really wish I could” Ozpin started to pack again. “But these are desperate time-”

‘ _You keep saying that! That- that doesn’t justify kidnapping!’_ Oscar protested, trying in any way for Ozpin to let him back in his own body.

  


Ozpin hummed at that, not denying that this didn’t count as kidnapping. He was taking his against his will. Ozpin knew he would come around- they always would the more his mind would fuse into theirs- and kept packing. Taking a short moment, Ozpin closed his eyes, searching his mind. He found Oscar near the back, and he felt his fright and confusion. He’d explain it better and apologize later, he really would, but he didn’t know if Qrow had defended the relic or if Cinder had stolen it. Did they find the spring maiden? That's the only reason they’d attack, is if they had her.

 

Searching his mind more, but not letting go of his control, he found what Oscar would want him to get. Box. Book. Gloves. Photo.

 

The images passed through him, and Ozpin opened his eyes again, quickly finding the farm boys beloved books, grabbing the ones he knew Oscar loved, and turning to the bed. Reaching under, the small slider box was retrieved. Respecting privacy (as much as Ozpin could with their conditions), he didn’t open it and only places it inside along with the books.

 

‘ _Well, at least let me get a few things-’_

 

“Leave it to me Oscar” And with that, Ozpin pushed the boy back to a confusing part of his head where he’d be occupied. Going downstairs, he went to the wall of photos to stare at Oscars parents faces. He really could see Oscar resembling his mother in features and taking after his father in his body stance. He gently look the photo, removing it from the frame, and added it to Oscars special box. Grabbing a photo of his aunt and putting it with the other, he searching his mind one more time before remembering to grab the gloves that still resided in the kitchen.

 

Walking into the kitchen, Ozpin realized what a confusing scene he would leave it. Broken plate, unfinished breakfast, and of course the blood. Shaking his head, he snatched the gloves from the counter and made a beeline for the door.

 

Ozpin pulled Oscar back from where he dropped him, and found the boy to be particularly sad, though he didn’t mention anything as he realized he was not there anymore.

 

 _‘Rude! A-also,’_ Oscar complained as Ozpin shut his front door and looked to the grove of trees that lead the way to the main road _. ‘You’re not gonna leave a note? A-aunty’s gonna freak out!’_

 

Ozpin grimaced, but kept walking. “I know… I didn’t know what explanation she’d understand considering it’s the same one you tried giving her”

 

Ozpin heard no reply, reaching the end of the grove and turning to the main road. Ozpin did like how he could stretch his legs after being inside for 6  months, however short they are. Ozpin was still sad the Oscar was still just a teenager, but then again, if he had lived out his life like most of his past ones, he would’ve resurrected when the young boy would in fact be a  healthy man.

 

Ozpin was about to research his mind for the silent boy when he spoke up.

 

_‘Okay’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to pick up. Leave suggestions in comments if anything came to mind ! I know Ozpin was a little cruel in this chap, but really this is his last option with Oscar still having the doubt he feels. Gets better in next chap I promise


	3. Reflected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscars finally set out to the train station. Or rather- Ozpin has. But coming to terms (as much as he could) that this is how things would be, Oscar starts to open up to Oz. He only hopes the voice does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is a little slow? There's not much to do in travel scenes, and seeing how much time the series actually spends on the travel part *cough* volume 4 and 6 *cough* I put effort into writing this. Also wanted the angst Oscar has towards Ozpin to slowly go away so they could be more at ease so to say.  
> Enjoy!

Ozpin stopped walking, very confused at Oscars words. Had he heard him right? Or was he just tricking him. From the events that lead him to taking over Oscars body- by force no less, made him assume the latter  
  
  
  
“Okay what?” He hesitatingly spoke.   
  
  
  
Oscar sighed, but a sigh you’d give when you admit you were wrong and came to terms with it. _‘ Okay as in. . . I’ll help you fight. And the others- whoever they are ’_ Oscar did want to know who these people were that made Ozpin fill with so much happiness. 'I still don't know who you're so desperate to find'   
  
  
  
“So, you aren’t going to run back to your farm house the second I let go?”  
  
  
  
_‘No. It used to feel so crazy, to go after such dangerous people,  but now it just… doesn’t. If that makes sense? It feels right somehow’_  
  
  
  
Ozpin didn’t respond, not wanting to tell him it was most likely because of how much their aura fused that he was agreeing so much. Oscar was young, and usually when told what to children do just naturally do it. Ozpin always suspected that's just why the souls and people he resurrected in agreed so much. Plus, the person always had to have the closest mindset. Thinking that, Ozpin couldn't conclude as to why Oscar had been so difficult to convince. Though, the young man did have a lot of character.  
  
  
  
Oscar was nice and timid, a trait Ozpin liked very much. He didn’t have a tendency to lie and from what he’s seen, the boy is very open to new ideas or opinions. Just like he had been when Ozpin first appeared. There was doubt- so much of it, but when he really came-to and told his aunt, he didn’t lie to her or tell Ozpin to find someone else. But, of course, after where it lead him, he told Ozpin multiple times to get lost or stop trying to convince him. And, all honesty out there, he was still reluctant, which Ozpin was only to expect. He wasn’t asking a grown man to help him with his quest, he was asking a fourteen year old. One that all he's ever known was the death of his parents and a farm.  
  
  
  
_‘ Are you thinking about me? I heard the echo of the words farm and doubt_ ’ Ozpin cringed as Oscar spoke, forgetting that if he wasn’t careful, his other half could make out whole sentences.  
  
  
  
“Oscar-”  
  
  
_  
‘I’m working on it Oz, this is just new o-okay? I’m still a little confused on where I am or how this even works’ Oscar voices was strained and seemingly already getting tired. ‘You can't expect me to adapt to this so fast- today’s been way to wild’_  
  
  
  
Ozpin nodded as he walked, the small train station coming into view and he breathed a breath of relief. “I know, and I apologize again. This just can’t wait any longer”  
  
  
  
This time Oscar was the one to not respond, and Ozpin thought me might’ve passed out. You can sleep while inside the mind, Ozpin spent most of the last 6 months doing just that. Residing in the back of the boys head, thinking of ways to beat the bandits, or even find Qrow. Should he even try to find Qrow? Maybe Ironwood would be more helpful in this situation. But, then again, Qrow was the one he suspected had his cane.   
  
  
  
The train station, as Ozpin found, was quiet. A little to quiet, so on reflex he reached for his cane. Which as he should of remembered was gone at the moment. He sighed, deciding to just lay low if anyone were to pop up. But, if anyone did, would it be terribly bad? As far as he knows, around these parts there are only farmers and simple people getting away from the huntsmen. Ironwood called them cowards, but Ozpin saw it as a base function we all needed. Which is true, they gave us food shipments.   
  
  
  
_'So you DO know about farming!'_  Oscar exclaimed, the echoing causing Ozpin's ears to ring as he flinched.   
  
  
  
"Please use inside voices, Oscar" Ozpin sighed, nodding to the small apology that was mumbled. "And, as it happens, the first person I've ever came back as was a farmer, if I remember right. Some time had passed since my original life- though that's the longest story... one that I can't bring myself to tell even my most trusted allies"   
  
  
  
Oscar felt the sorrow that flooded his feelings, and even from inside his head, he could feel the guilt that went with it. Looking back, Oscar found he didn't know much about Ozpin at all. Which is saying something considering they've known each other for half a year. How old was Ozpin? Had he ever been put in a teenagers body before himself? Can he be lucid while Oscar sleeps? Clearing his head and throwing away the ridiculous questions for later, Oscar knew that for the moment, he'd make a good relationship between them.   
  
  
_  
'A farmer? Pfft, not much of a fighter then, huh?'_  
  
  
  
"Eh- Hey! I'll have you know that before that life I was the bravest, most noble warrior in my time. I was the first to save The Lady in The Tower" Ozpin smiled in memory. "I got passed all the traps and magical defenses. I really don't know why her father locked her away in such conditions"     
  
  
  
Ozpin approached the ticket box, and on the glass he read a sign with bolded text; 'USE MACHINE -->'. '  
  
  
  
"You'd think around here they couldn't afford to have a ticket machine"   
  
  
  
The boy in his head scoffed. _'We aren't poor! We are 'simple living'. I for one am offended a fellow former farmer said such a thing'_ _  
  
  
_  
Ozpin laughed at that, holding up the lien notes he scavenged from his aunt and selected 'single rider'. Surly the trip would be very entertaining with a curious boy to talk him down. Ozpin took a deep breath, clearing his head to form a small plan.   
  
  
  
In the moment, he was weak. Running low on how much time he could stay in control of Oscars body. If he had handed him the controls, he wouldn't have wasted so much strength. Luckily as more moments passed by, he felt Oscar relax into Ozpin's grip on him. He could feel the trust building the foundation he stood on, which secured him more, but he felt so tired. Oscar felt tired, and he couldn't put it past him if he fell asleep on the train. If they fell asleep on the train. Ozpin sighed, figuring to take it step by step for the time being. He didn't even know if Qrow had won the fight against the white fang- the article that Oscars scroll brought up was very unspecific. Ozpin wanted to scowl, but didn't want to worry Oscar. That would risk falling from the grip of control.   
  
  
  
Thinking back, Ozpin didn't think he had been this weak since maybe he was a horrible, horrible drunk... Trying to remember, he thinks that how he actually died. Lying in the street with no strength.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oscar felt small waves of anxiousness starting, and he thought something. Could he counter it? Oscar looked around, wherever he was. Sometimes, when he concentrated, he could look out his eyes, knowing Ozpin had done it many times when he sat watching the sunset. Right now Ozpin was standing in front of the ticket box, holding the one rider ticket. Was he thinking?   
  
  
  
He still felt the small waves of stress flow through him, seemingly pushing him as he floated. Oscar Felt around him, knowing that maybe in his mind it would be easier to find his calm places. Taking his own deep breath, Oscar searched. Instantly he ran into a good memory. He was playing in the dirt, maybe 8 or 9, his aunt was somewhere in the house cleaning, and Oscar was dead set on finding her attention. So, with his newly made mud pie, he picked it up and ran inside. Oscar remembers squealing in laughter when his aunt chased him back outside. His muddy shoes left a track from where he had ran, and later once he was hosed down, he got to scrub the floor as his aunt baked an actual cake in the kitchen.   
  
  
  
Sure, when he was little he had no sense of coordination, but scribbling on the dry plain walls entertained him immensely. He drew colorful flowers, a fence to his house, a horse he’s seen in pictures, and lastly, himself with his aunt.  
  
  
  
Why was that one of Oscars happiest memories?  
  
  
  
That’s past Oscar, but it made a feeling of joy swell in his chest, making him smile the widest he has in the past few weeks.  
  
  
  
Oscar knew he was going to regret leaving his aunt, and how he didn’t even leave a note to explain to her where her nephew has gone made him feel like ripping back the control of his body. But he didn’t. Simply for Ozpin.  
  
  
  
Oscar could tell he was desperate.  
  
  
  
The images of Huntsmen and Huntesses brought the man great happiness- with its reflected sorrow. He knew it was just better this way, seeing as Oscar was part of something bigger than himself now.  
  
  
  
Oscar kept floating through all the happy memories, not really realizing someone was calling his name until he felt it shake him. He felt the floor (whatever floor there was, he couldn’t exactly see) shake at the voice, and Oscar opened his eyes to find himself right in front of the train door.  
  
  
  
“Ah!” Oscar exclaimed, very confused on how he got from his mind to his body so fast; and without realizing it. Had Ozpin let him back in control? Did Ozpin pull him back?   
  
  
  
A ding sounded overhead, making Oscar look around the train station to find no one else was around him. Oscar remembers coming here once of twice to go out with his aunt, and even picking her up from a long trip she had to go on, but he couldn't remember weather people had been around then at all. No one really wanted to travel out of their town, the nearest place being another small city. Something about apples?   
  
  
  
“ **All final passengers please board train 115** ” Crackled from what was almost a broken speaker.  
  
  
  
Oscar looked back one final time. His heart squeezed in a feeling he couldn’t describe, but knowing if he didn’t step on now he never would, he pushed himself to take shaky steps into the train.  
  
  
  
He searched his mind, feeling Ozpin- but only barely. It would feel like pressing his hand up to a door with a blazing fire on the other side; now only warm from what used to be there.  
  
  
  
Oscar sighed, pocketing the ticket he still held and found his way along the orange carpet. The train was small, but the fastest way of transportation for miles. The train had wide windows, showing out all the plains of field, making Oscar feel more comfortable as he sat in the orange seat. He slid his backpack off, placing it next to him on the empty seat.  
  
  
  
There was no one else in his part of the train, which wasn’t too uncommon; the only people he ever saw pacing through were simply doing that.  
  
  
  
Just passing through.  
  
  
  
The thought made Oscar think of himself and how he was just my a small part of Ozpin's whole life. Was that how it was going to be? Just another phase? It saddened Oscar to think that to Ozpin he was like the train; something to just catch a ride in till the next stop. Oscar wanted to tell himself to not think like that, that if he did keep going down that path, Ozpin wouldn't accept his yearning to go back home.   
  
  
  
The train shut its doors, a final 'ding' sounding above  and Oscar turned his head to the back, looking out if the window and seeing in the distance his grove of trees he'd run up and down millions of times growing up. Something clenched in his heart, wanting to pull him back home,  but Oscar anchored himself and his will to the seat. Gripping the seat, he felt the ache in his hands from the healed cuts and focused on that as the train sped away.   
  
  
  
Was that really the goodbye he wanted? Of course not, but his options left him gritting his teeth and turning his head.    
  
  
  
_‘My dear boy- how did you do that? ’_ Ozpin finally spoke, but his voice seemed farther back, almost muffled from behind the door he was hidden behind. At first it startled Oscar, reminding him how only moments ago he was floating around in his head before falling back into hi body.    
  
  
  
"Do what? I was just wondering? Sort of? Then when I opened my eyes I was just... in front of the train" Oscar explained, ignoring the way his voice wavered.   
  
  
  
Ozpin drew closer to the door, not remembering how he lost control. He remembered feeling an immense amount of joy and calmness. It stood out to Ozpin because that was certainly out of place when he stresses out. He also recalls searching for Oscar and how he was rapidly slipping away from the door he was pressed up against the whole time. He yelled for him, and to surprised to rationalize what to do, Ozpin ripped open the door and went in to pull him out before he got lost. It was his first time being inside his own head, and with Ozpin's own memories floating around, he didn't want him to run into one just yet.  
  
  
  
The next moment, the door shut behind him and Oscar was on the other side.   
  
  
_  
__'That was very sudden... You just woke up?'_  Ozpin questioned.   
  
  
  
"Woke up...? So you didn't give me the controls back?" Oscar scrunched his eyebrows together, completely in awe that Ozpin let go so fast.   
  
  
  
Ozpin recollected his thoughts, not knowing what to tell Oscar. He thought that with how weak he was he had just accidentally lost control, and as the only other person there, Oscar picked it up. Ozpin shook his head, regaining composure and cleared his throat.    
  
  
  
_'Well, whatever just happened, left us both very tired. Though, seeing as he are in Mistral with no defense, I'd advise staying awake'  
_  
  
  
With those words, Oscar did feel how tired that had left him, and it was maybe an hour after noon. Oscar sighed, relaxing all his muscles before fully processing what Ozpin said. "What do you mean stay awake just because we're in Mistral?"  
  
  
_  
__'Dear boy, you are very sheltered aren't you'_ He sighed, wishing it wasn't him that had to tell the teenager about his own kingdoms origins. _'I've seen Mistral grow throughout my lives. I've seen all the kingdoms grow, overcome poverty, and even the start and ends of wars. Mistral, maybe just forty or fifty years ago all slavery was abolished and the four kingdoms came to peace after war on each other. The very point of the Vytal festival is because of this happening-'_  
  
  
  
"I know all that!" Oscar explained, remembering the harsh point his aunt tried making to him in one of her history lessons. "That doesn't answer my question"  
  
  
  
Ozpin sighed, forgetting the background he was trying to give. _'Before all that, Mistral was a land mostly known for running and hiding. I know this for unfortunate reasons. When the kingdom was still being built, many Grimm covered the country and nearly destroyed all small foundings apart from the heart of Mistral. The population was so diverse, that now still there are two un-official classes for everyone. The higher class we needn't worry about, but the lower classes. Consisting of the people who did run there to hide. Its ways and... traditions still reside among the outskirts of the kingdom, like where you and your aunt live. They aren't nice people, thugs almost._ _  
  
  
  
__'I truly doubt any would want to get onto a train going to almost now where, but still stay alert'_   
  
  
  
Oscar always knew that there were bad people, it was just part of life. But so close to his home?   
  
  
  
"Thanks for warning me" The brunette mumbled halfheartedly.  
  
  
  
The boy sighed, singing back into the chair and sighed. He did hear things on the news whenever it happened to be on, about muggings or even robbery's. Then darker things that made Oscar never want to leave the safety of his room. It was comfortable there, one of the happiest places to be, laying down on his round carpet to read, lying in his bed to stare out the window, or even day dream about becoming a fierce huntsmen.  
  
  
  
Thinking about that brought back what Oscar was trying to do earlier.   
  
  
  
"Hey, so earlier before i took back control," Oscar started, instantly grabbing Ozpin's attention. "Did you feel anything?"  
  
  
  
_'That's a rather odd question to ask'_ Ozpin replied in an amused tone. _'I felt a lot of things so to speak'_  
  
  
  
"No- not like that. You were starting to feel panicked, I felt it" Oscar started, staring out the window across from him at the world whizzing by all to fast. "It was stronger then most times, I didn't need to concentrate on you, in fact it sort of pushed through me. In a way?" Oscar shook his head, trying to explain it.   
  
  
  
Ozpin stayed silent as he thought. _'Yes.. I admit I was feeling guilty and over all stressed, but because another school has fallen'_ _  
  
_   
  
"Did you feel anything after that? Before I woke up?"  
  
  
  
' _Actually, yes_ ' Ozpin recalled feeling a weird moment of calm and joy. He did not cause that to happen either. It clicked in his head, that had been why Oscar slipped away so suddenly, but was still confused. _'Was that why you disappeared?'_  
  
  
  
Oscar sat up in confusion. "I didn't disappear, I just thought that if I could feel your moods even when I was in control, that you could too. I just went through all the happiest memories I had... though I did lose myself for a moment before you yelled out"   
  
  
  
Oscar relaxed with knowing that Ozpin really had felt what Oscar was trying to get across to him. Turning to put his feet up on the seat that held his backpack, Oscar leaned his head on the window to watch the fields grow longer and longer, escaping to the thoughts of how this was most likely the farthest he's been. 

 

\----

 

Ozpin sighed, knowing Oscar would fall asleep eventually. He was tired, as was he himself. With Oscars eyes closed, Ozpin couldn't tell what was going on outside of his- their body. Though really, as far as they were from where things really got nasty, Ozpin decided on just staying aware and paying attention to all the sounds that echoed in his head. Their head. 

 

Gods, Ozpin never could get used to referring to the body as _their_ body. He never really thought he'd get used to his own situation. Sure, he knew the dance and the rules, he knew how to play it over and over, the same life almost exactly the same as the last. Though, there were memories he'd remember forever- literally. He'd be walking the earths face for the rest of time if humanity didn't sort out their differences by the time the gods were to be summoned back. 

 

That is, if he could help it. 

 

He needed to stop the bandits, and at this rate sooner then later would be the best option. Ozpin didn't even know if the Fall Maiden had even completed her mission in getting the relic from beacon; now they could very well have taken the one in Havens vault. 

 

Ozpin shook his head, trying to remember if he had gotten Oscars scroll from the kitchen. He'd need it if he wanted to find Qrow, to stay updates on news or even find Ironwood if Qrow really _had_ met his demise.

 

A sickness started to grow in his stomach the instant he thought of Qrow lying on the cold ground, bloodied and weak, contemplating if all his efforts were worth it. Qrow had been the closest person to ever build any sort of friendship between him; he'd realized it was pointless to make friends if he'd just watch them die and move on with the pain from loneliness. His heart swelled with grief, denying the possibility of that ever happening. The news report said there had been no fatalities and only injuries- but the news now-a-days have been trying to be light in heavy subjects. 

 

Ozpin took a deep breath, going over to sit up against what Oscar kept referring to as 'the door', leaning his head against it to concentrate on the noise filtering through. He knew that either way, him and Oscar would have to be the ones to bring down the powerful bandits. They didn't know how spiteful the gods were and would be with the diversity between the faunas and the humans- even the diversity between _kingdoms_. 

 

A feeling of hopelessness filled Ozpin, and he didn't know if he really could bring this world to peace, despite his tryings in past lives as a king, or a worrier, or even a _headmaster,_ it seemed truly pointless if a group of troublesome people really had two relics out of four. They were strong yes, but Ozpin had had many live preparing for these exact events.

 

Ozpin gave a small huff. 'What high hopes I have' he thought very sarcastically. Truthfully, he had no room for those thoughts. He was the only one who knew the whole story of the world, their origins, the only one who saw it all happen right before his eyes too. 

 

He was the only one who could either save humanity, or watch it crumble. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If updates get spotty, I apologize immensely because schools beating me over the head with a rock and my house isn't always a calm place so its harder to write? But i really am dedicated to this! Sorry for any errors and thanks again for reading.
> 
> Comment small plot suggestions or something you'd like to see happen between Oscar and any characters, as they will appear next chapter. I think.
> 
> Also, i cannot express enough how happy I am that Oscar does not have a southern accent lol, this would have taken so much longer to write.


	4. Stations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling takes it out of the small boy- and maybe even more out of Ozpin. Being thrown in and out of control, they've both found the end of their rope. 
> 
>  
> 
> A filler chapter? you could mark this off as that lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry if I posted this late. My dearest friend tried taking her life and it has me very shaken up.  
> I love this book and the plot- I’m just in a place right now. Though I won’t stop writing chapters, they just might be shorter as making long chapters takes the better half of my day. Also, theres some slight description of Anxiety for Oscar because he's never been in social situations until now (this isn't just me dubbing him as a small anxious kid, its how Oscar first acts when meeting the new team and how he's described on the wiki page. Sorry if you dont like wiki, but thats how I get most of my information about Remnant and how the cultures work)  
> But please enjoy!

 

Oscar knew the train ride would be long, but he never expected it to last long enough to make his legs _go numb_. He tried standing once the train had stopped at his destination, but he found his joints were stiff and his muscles to be sore. Result? Oscar fell to the floor right on his butt like a Toddler learning how to walk.

 

Oscar quickly made sure to pull himself up once the second bell rang, warning him the doors would close soon.a

 

Where was he? Well, Oscar could say he had slept for hours at least so he assumed pretty far from where he would rather be; Home.

 

Oscar shook his head. _No,_ Oscar thought, _this is for the greater good. This is something bigger than myself and I can’t just stand by any longer!_

 

_‘That’s the spirit Oscar-‘_

 

Oscar jumped to his feet, surprised someone said his name before remembering it was all in his head.

 

“Oh, Ozpin! I’m sorry I fell asleep, I guess I really was that tired” Oscar explained while grabbing his backpack and making his way off the train before the doors could keep him in any longer.

 

Looking to his new surroundings, Oscar couldn’t hear what Ozpin was saying. _This_ train station was nothing close to the one he’d just come from and that made all his confidence sink to his boots.

 

There were tons of people all different sizes and races, everyone seeming in a rush to get places. People side stepped the awestruck game boy, even heard some people grumble for him to ‘just move’. A giant clock rung overhead, adding to the noise that started to fill his head. Footsteps. Yelling. Ringing. Everyone bustling around so fast, and his head actually spun and he found himself feeling very small compared to the rest of the crowd (dispite him actually being short).Oscars chest tightened up, and he didnt want to panic everytime something new came up- which seemed to be happening.

 

A group of huntsmen loudly argued beside him, and he inched away quickly only to bump into another person.

 

“Hey c'mon kid! Watch it will ya?” A strong females voice said, and Oscar didn’t have anytime to think about what he was doing until he was doing it. There were just to many people, and Oscar didn’t see any other way out.

 

And in the next second, Ozpin found himself to be standing in the crowded train station. He blinked once. Twice.

 

“What…?” Ozpin mumbled quietly before realizing he wasn’t imagining it. Gathering his composure, Ozpin didn’t bother looking back to whoever the young boy had ran into and instead found the nearest food stop. Sure, he had some snacks in case Oscar got hungry, but some cold water would most likely do Oscar some good.

 

Waiting in line, paying for the bottle of water and sitting down in the quietest corner, Ozpin finally closed his ways and felt for Oscar. He still wasn’t sure if he just took control subconsciously (which would be completely _impossible)_ or if Oscar just accidentally gave him the controls.

 

Ozpin could feel Oscars thoughts and anxiety swirling around him as he approached the ‘door’ that separated them. He didn’t really need to face Oscar, he didn’t want to spring that much in the boy in one day. Ozpin opened his eyes, sighing before taking a drink from the water bottle.

 

“Oscar?” Ozpin asked hesitantly, not wanting to scare the boy further back into his mind. “Oscar did you give me the controls back?”

 

Oscar heard him alright. Ozpin felt a wave of embarrassment come from the boy, and Ozpin wanted to chuckle at his flustered attitude, but decided against it knowing how nervous Oscar had been about this whole situation. He’d rather not go back to square one and have the farmer take another 6 months until talking to him.

 

A very doubtful situation, but couldn’t be to safe.

 

Oscar was reluctant to answer, but seeing as he was either causing a scene or holding Ozpin back from going to find his… teammates? He still wasn’t sure what to call them but he was sure he’d find out soon.

 

‘ _I didn’t really_ give _you control, I just jumped back into my head’_ Oscar spoke after a few solid minutes of silence.

 

“Well you certainly pushed me to the front” Ozpin said calmly, keeping a firm grip on his reflex to laugh. Oscar was silly, but Ozpin had his fair share of stress. This was just Oscars, he guessed. "Are you... alright? Were you just nervous?"

 

Oscar felt even more flustered and wanted to retreat into the back of his mind, but decided not to. He wanted to have at least some trust between him and Ozpin. He figured that if he did have multiple lives, he's probably probably taken lying as second nature. 

 

' _I just... This is the most amount of people I've seen in one place. Plus, I-i figured you knew where to go next. I still have no real clue as to where I'm going'_

 

"My dear boy, we are just going to the City of Mistral. Seeing as you live in the country side, it may take a few train rides to get there" Ozpin scrunched his face as he tried remembering Qrows plan. Before the fall of Beacon, the dusty man had told him he suspected someone was going to start taking action. Though, Ozpin of course already knew this. Salem had said that as long as the schools stood, humanity had hope. And that if they fell, humanity wouldn't be able to stand. Seeing as how the bandits are targeting the schools _and_ going for the relics, she either had people she told about the gods and how to bring himself down. She must've told them in great detail since they succeeded. So, Qrow told him if Beacon happen to fall, he'd go to Lionheart for help. Lionheart was one of Ozpin right hand men. But after that? If Ozpin didn't hurry, they could leave for another school or even Ironwood before he gets to them. 

 

 _'More train rides?! We were on that last train for_ hours _-'_

 

"But you slept the whole time" Ozpin let out a laugh then took another sip of water. Ozpin found traveling rather peaceful, but nothing ever seemed a good pass time. But since Oscar was a farmer, he assumed he didn't get bored easily. But being in your mind all day does get rather tedious, so, Ozpin stood from his seat and stretched their legs.  "Are you really going to stay in my head all day?"

 

Oscar flinched at the question. He'd like to stay there all day, but before they got on the train Ozpin had said something about their connection or bond being weak. He didn't want to faint, he hated waking up all foggy and disoriented. But seeing as from here on out he'd be surround by hundreds of people- he didn't want to faint  _in public._

 

_'I will but only if you tell me what I need to do, I'm a little scattered right now'_

 

Ozpin understood that; the boy hadn't been anywhere besides a foods market and fields. Had the boy even see a grimm creature before? They had been going extinct, but it was a slow process of killing something made from pure hate. It fuels them, and there are even one as old as 100. Maybe more. With a hum, Ozpin stepped back from the controls, and Oscar swooped in. 

 

Oscar opened his eyes, surprised to be inside the shop. He hadn't paid attention, and quickly took in his surroundings to ground himself before he panicked. There was no specific reason to panic, but things just get to him sometimes. He'd never been around so many people before, and he was quickly learning he didn't like it. Oscar took another moment to breathe before shaking his head. If he wanted to be a fierce huntsman and fight the grimm or bandits, he'd need to toughen up.

 

\--

 

"Really now, this is getting ridiculous" Ozpin said in a rather annoyed tone. Oscar had retreated back into his mind after getting to the streets. They had taken maybe 3 more trains, and had some money left to find  a place to stay. Oscar argued going to a small motel, but Ozpin thought of going to one of Mistrals homeless shelters to just find a cot to sleep. But now, Ozpin had been kicked to the front for the second time today.

 

And what was the problem? Well-

 

 _'NOTHINGS the problem! I just see that If we are going to where you want to stay, you're gonna have to deal with walking. I don't want to be the one pulling all the weight'_ Oscar seemed to snap, and never in a millions years would Ozpin have guess that the timid boy was cranky when tired.

 

"Its cheaper than any motel you wanted to stay at though. Between four train tickets and water bottles, we don't have much lien left. If Qrow had left from-"

 

' _Wait wait whoa, Qrow might not even be there?_ ' Oscar questioned, worry tangled in his voice.

 

Ozpin sighed, forgetting he needed to chose his words carefully with him. "Don't worry Oscar. I am very certain Qrow hasn't moved, but seeing as I don't have my way to notify my allies that I have resurrected, and the fact Qrow has my damn cane, he shouldn't have gone far..." Ozpin spoke with as much confidence as he could muster in the moment. It was cold, and the streets had little rivers on the side from the apparent rainfall from earlier that day. So, to sum up, Ozpin was not at the top of his game.

 

' _Okay I hope so, I am really sick of train rides...’_

 

Ozpin chuckled nervously. "Well your in luck! If he wasn't there, then we'd take an airship, seeing as we'd need to be on another continent"

 

' _WHAT_?!'

 

 

After what seemed like thousands of complaints, Ozpin finally made it to Mistrals Med Center. Ozpin couldn’t recall where the homeless shelter was, much less remember what it looked like. He hadn’t visited Mistral since his late 30s in his last life, and he never even went near the homeless part of the city. Again, society thrived here and so many Diverse people also brought so many of the homeless. Ozpin was very grateful there where many people who watched out for that sort of thing and even had shelters. Atlas frowned upon such people and didn’t have many shelters or way to support the homeless.

 

Really, how had Atlas become so… arrogant?

 

Well despite whatever the reason was, this was Mistral, and as much as he wanted to go straight to Qrow, they were overworked and weak. Looking up to the bright sign, Ozpin crossed the street. The building and even the side walk seemed clean, brand new even. But really you had to expect that of a hospital.

 

A gust of warm air washed over Ozpin, raising goosebumps along his arms and a shiver ran down his whole body. It was really a shame how frail Oscar was, but over training he’d become stronger. Inside was even cleaner then out; and more dry. He realized he trailed in the water and dirt from outside, and before anything else, Ozpin wiped off as much mud as he could, shook off more the water, then found the nearest desk with an employee. The floors were completely white and most likely just mopped so a small amount of guilt tugged on Ozpin till he stopped walking. But that guilt grew into fear, and Ozpin _really_ stopped then.

 

“Oscar?” Ozpin whispered very silently, not wanting to draw attention from anyone quite yet. But seeing as how scared Oscar suddenly became, he decided to check.

 

 _‘I-it’s nothing! Just… doesn't this look familiar?’_ Oscar said in a rush, hearing his own words echo around his head while Ozpin thought. Looking to the white painted walls, the grey seats and the bright lights- the lights that had brought tears to Oscars eyes. The way they flickered, the white noise they gave off when the doctor and nurse became silent, and the way they went out when the power shut down.

 

The hospital.

 

Ozpin face palmed, not know how he could overlook the one thing that separated them in the first place. Of course Oscar was scared, he had never expected to come back to a place like this where they gave procedures like the one they underwent just a few short months ago. The farm boy was probably shaking in his boots (literally and figuratively) at the sights and sounds, especially the memories.

 

He sighed, then turned to the door. Should they leave? He did need to ask some things, but he could also ask just anyone on the streets.

 

But then his own warning popped back into his head about how sketchy Mistral was, and that the slums of the city weren’t that far from the Med Center.

 

“Oscar, I’m very sorry, but maybe you could just close your eyes and not listen- maybe even get lost in some of your memories like earlier? It would be easier for both of us” Ozpin questioned slowly, looking around to make sure no one was looking.

 

Inside Oscar hesitated. It was a good idea, to busy himself while Ozpin dealt with it.And truthfully, he hadn’t meant to distract Ozpin from doing whatever he was doing in the med center. The reason was stupid- he wasn’t even in danger and he knew he’d never be going back. Nothing would happen, but something seethed inside him. Like someone was watching him; waiting for him to sit back then attack.

 

"Oscar-"

 

 _'Just finish whatever it is you're trying to do. Please.'_ Oscar interrupted him, trying to get this over with. Oscar decided to not spy, to not look out of his eyes and just stayed behind the 'door', to just listen in. As backup. 

 

Ozpin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd really need to get to the bottom of Oscars shyness. Not just that- was what he was experiencing... PTSD? He wouldn't blame him; they had zapped him with enough volts to make his left arm not react for maybe 4 days after the treatment. Oscar couldn't close his hand for a few hours, then for almost the whole week he couldn't seem to raise his arm above his head. Not to mention the fainting and dizzy spells that they both experienced. 6 months was enough to rid the boy of the mild issues, but had the burns gone away? Ozpin  _never_ looked at his others... body, no moments ever came up where he did until the other soul was either completely gone or barely responding. Were those people who did that to the boy even real doctors? The more Ozpin thought, the more he started to feel dizzy just trying to break it down. God, he really was getting old if thinking made him want to pass out.

 

That was beside the point. He'd need to check in with him sooner or later, before things got to out of hand.  

 

Ozpin shook his head, finally going to the front desk to find a kind woman look to him. Her skin was very tan, and flattering lion ears stuck up from behind her head wrap. 

 

"May I help you young man? Are you here to visit your parents?" Her voiced was etched with exhaustion and he became very grateful she was so kind at this late hour. Ozpin ignored that she asked him about Oscar parents and instead shook his head.

 

"Not exactly. I came in to ask a question, do you know where the homeless shelter is?" Ozpin felt awkward asking that, seeing her ears turn in confusion. 

 

Her eyebrows drew inward on her face but her smile stayed. "Why would a good boy like you ask such a thing? Don't you have to be home?" She looked him up and down, finally spotting his bloodied gloves he still kept on and his backpack. "You... aren't a run away, are you?"

 

Ozpin shook his head rapidly, even as much as chuckle. "You wouldn't believe how many times I hear that when I ask for money or talk to my fellow street dwellers" Oscar cringed on Ozpins words, feeling embarrassed and also sad that the kind woman had to deal with him. 

 

"I'm just looking for a place to stay, the train station kicked me out when I tried staying" Ozpin played the part, looking to the ground with a small pout. 

 

The woman stood, a sad face on her too. "Aw! You poor thing- you look so cold! Do you have no jacket?" 

 

He thought about that. Why _didn't_  they have a jacket? Mistral had terrible storm since they were along the equator, and farms tended to have hurricanes. Did Oscar even have a storm cellar back at his home? Ozpin made a confused face, turning slightly to the side.

 

"I actually don't. Which is completely irresponsible" Ozpin mostly said to Oscar, who replied with a sharp 'pay attention' and then Ozpin shook his head to get back on track. "I couldn't afford one, and I'm not one to steal from others"

 

The lady made another noise, making her way around the desk and Ozpin wanted to back up a step but stayed put. She wrapped him in a hug, taking both by surprise, Oscar even falling over from where he was inside his head. 

 

 _'IS SHE HUGGING US?'_ Oscars voice was two pitches higher then his normal voice, and he internally blushed. 

'Not so loud!' Ozpin thought to Oscar, who instantly put his hands over his mouth. The kind lady pulled away from them but held their shoulders, looking to him. 

 

"Are you hungry? We have leftovers from the lunch floor two bought us!" Ozpin shook his head, smiled and spoke to deny her offer before she was turning away to shout past the desk. "AME! Come out here!"

 

Ozpin flushed, not ever expecting more people to be dragged into this. DAMN Oscars baby face! He forgot he was still a child, and women overreact to these things. Which, of course, he was happy they cared but made things 10x harder when he was never taken seriously. He could Oscar feel even more embarrassed then before, and he used all his strength to not laugh. 

 

"What is it Danny? Could you please not yell? Its late and-" A tall brunette walked in from a long hall, wearing a similar scrub to the faunus- Danny, who rapidly waved her over. 

 

"Do we have any food left from the basket Eli and Miley sent us?" She asked ecstatically, as if she was feeding a cute puppy. Ozpin shrugged at that thought, seeing the resemble between the two. "Maybe a water bottle too?"

 

'HEY! I AM NOT A DOG!' Oscar shouted, getting very sick of Ozpins teasing when he was literally reading his mind. 

 

"Jeez Danny- this isn't a charity-" The brunette- Ame- seemed to stop short over her words when she saw Oscar standing behind her fellow nurse and cringed. "Ah- I mean, I think there's a few left. Bring him into the break room, i guess?" 

 

 

 

And that was how Ozpin sat on a rather clean couch, a blanket over his shoulders and food in his lap. He was to polite to tell them he wasn't hungry, and that he had his own food, but was grateful nonetheless. After the two nurse's bickered, Danny came back with some supplies and a kind smile as the other crossed her arms and huffed, staying in the doorway of the lounge room. The warmth of the building started to seem through Oscars went shirt, resulting in their body to shiver rapidly. 

 

 _'Are you seriously not freaking out Oz?!'_ Oscar said from inside their mind, still confused on _why they were still there_. He said they'd leave as soon as he was done- was this the plan? Oscar shook his head confusingly, very peeved. 

 

 _'Don't worry, they're just being very polite'_ Ozpin said, glancing to the to girls who talked to the side. _'Well, at least one is'_ he said, just in time for said person to turn around. 

 

"Ah! Are you cold- um... I didn't get your name" She said sheepishly. 

 

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME?" Ame shouted from the doorway, a scowl set on her face and Danny laughed nervously. 

 

"Well I didn't have the opportunity-"

 

"No, you mean you didn't give this kid the chance to explain" Ame walked closer, her arms still crossed and a peeved glare aimed at Ozpin. "So? What's your name?" She stood next to Danny, who looked back to Ozpin. 

 

He cleared his throat, nodding. "I'm Oscar, I am 14, and just came along to ask where the nearest shelter is" he explained simply, try to mimic Oscar voice (which was easy, they shared vocal cords).

 

Ame grabbed Danny's arm, turning her around to mumble something, in that same instant Oscar sighed. 

 

_'Oz, we should try to get out of here as soon as we can, its late- what if they close?'_

 

'Close a homeless shelter? I don't think they can even do that sort of thing' He took a sip from his water bottle, not to amused with Oscar attitude. 'You know, it was a good call to have me take care of this part, you'd be a sputtering mess' 

 

Later, if asked, Ozpin would say he didn't say that and gladly gave control back to Oscar. When in reality, he spoke to soon and his bad luck popped in at the complete wrong- or right, moment, his aura and eyes glowing to kick the old man back and Oscar to the front, locking the door that separated them. Oscar took maybe a solid 10 second before realizing that he wasn't just looking in, and held his hand in front of his eyes. 

 

"Wh-" Oscar muttered, eyes locked his his bloodied gloves. Did he do that? Like back at the first train station, when he just woke up and took control? Whatever it was, Oscar started to shake his head, not wanting to deal with this. This is exactly what he didn't need today. 

 

 _'Oscar, I think we overused out limit today'_ Ozpin grimaced, very very very annoyed that their bond broke in the middle of a hospital. He was just slightly Oscar was to occupied to process the exhaustion that overtook him. _'Please do not panic right now. You know the situation, and you'll know that answers, just breathe'_  

 

"But-" Oscar stated again just to be interrupted. 

 

"So," Ame announced while turning back around, still looking suspicious. "You're just a 14 year old wandering around at night, looking for a shelter? What? You aren't a patient?"  She said, then gestured to her neck, which made Oscar take a second to realize she meant him and the gauze around his neck. 

 

"Ah- N-no, thats just to uh, cover something" Oscar stumbled over his words, clenching his hands in self hate. Ozpin was right about one thing, he did become a sputtering mess.  "And I really am j-just looking for somewhere to sleep. It been a long day..." He trailed off, looking to the floor and actually realizing he felt absolutely spent. 

 

The two girls hesitated, exchanged looks, then Ame sighed. "Okay okay, but I think the shelter locked up an hour ago, city's curfew" Her voice held pity, not wanting to see the small boy outside in the rain, shaking like he was right now. 

 

"Well, we need to offer him _something_. We have plenty of spare beds-!" 

 

"Yeah, which are for the sick and injured" Ame pointed out harshly. Danny's ears went flat, not wanting to look back at the small boy who looked like he was coming down with a cold. 

 

Danny looked to Oscar, then tilted her head to Ame, then fake coughed into her hand, making a big gesture with her eyes. Oscar looked very confused, until it clicked in his mind when she yelled 'AH-CHOO' very loudly.

 

"O-oh! yeah, uh," Oscar closed his eyes and felt his damp clothes on his arms and legs, letting the coldness seep in even farther to shiver even more. "Ah-choo!" He exclaimed before actually going into a cough attack when he breathed in to sharply. He heard the tall brunette groan and Danny giggle. 

 

"Well, I think he's very sick, and I'm checking him into a room for an over night over look. It could get worse if he stays outside"

 

So, against Ame's orders and Oscars instincts, he let Danny lead him out of the lounge room and upstairs to a vacant 'processing' room. Oscar let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and smiled to the kind faunus he was scared of just 30 minuets before. She nodded to him, going to one of the cabinets and pulling out a ziplock bag labeled "CLOTHES- BOYS MEDIUM" 

 

He gave it and her a confused look. 

 

"C'mon, you don't want to sleep in those cold wet clothes, do you?" 

 

Oscar shook his head, but didn't make a move to reach for the clothes. Danny shook her head, but her smile told him she wasn't annoyed. She set the clothes down on the bed. "Just changed into these new ones, then take your wet ones and outside your room will be a white basket. Leave them in there, and tomorrow they'll be dry!" she smiled, and before Oscar could protest, she left his room, the door shutting with a 'click' that echoed in his head. 

 

Oscar look a breath before looking up to the lights, the same intense feeling flooding through him. He closed his eyes tightly, letting the ringing it gave out flow into the back of his head, and he opened them to spot a lamp. He rushed over, letting his boots squeak along the way, then turned it on and turned the switch off.

 

The orange glow it gave off was much better then the white florescent ones, calming Oscar down by a great amount, which also put Ozpin at ease, who was to tired to address him. The feeling was mutual, the room and his mind silent as he switched his clothes and placing them in the basket outside his room. The hallway was abandoned, which the farm boy was very happy for, letting his back and shoulders slouch and relax. 

 

The "medium" clothes actually hung off him, showing him how baggy clothes could be, and made Oscar flustered again. The bag had consisted of sweat pants, a orange T shirt with the words 'Mistral Med' in black letters on the front and back, and socks! Oscar was so thankful he had dry socks on, and smiled while he closed the door of his room. 

 

Oscar layed down in the bed, trying to look anywhere but the ceiling, and focused on the softness of the blanket and sheet- the complete opposite of a hard table. His wrists and ankles had the far away feeling of straps holding him down, so Oscar turned over. What would take his mind off things? His eyes and mind felt over used with the day he had, despite having a nap ever train ride. 

 

That thought made his heart jump in realization. Had his aunt gotten back home? Oscar didn't dare look at his scroll he knew was in his backpack, not wanting to see the texts and calls. He'd have to restart the damn thing if he didn't want to be tracked.

 

Would she go to those extremes?

 

Was she that worried?

 

Oscar didn't doubt it, seeing how he left broken glass and his blood in the kitchen, her lien all gone. Oscar sighed, the guilt settling in his stomach, but keeping calm, as if it knew Oscar wanted to sleep. So, wrapping himself into the clean blankets and closing his eyes, he took the opportunity and let himself float into the sleep he and Ozpin desperately needed if they wanted to find anyone tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one was slightly harder to write out. Seeing as its right after they fought at the school, it was shown that they were at the house they stayed in until Ozpin told them they should go to Atlas; because no on else really came up with that plan, they are gonna be there until Ozpin gives them the info.  
> Please excuse any future time skips as I don't want to re-write the dialog given in actual episodes.  
> Hope you liked this chap! a lot happened? I was gonna have them meet Qrow, but I didn't have anymore energy to write that part. Next week i swear!


	5. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar faces all the things he want's to avoid most- all in one morning. Of course, he also faces the people he'd been anticipating since the day Ozpins been in hid head. He’s seen memories, felt the grief and the rare joy Ozpin feels over them. He already feels like he's close to them, but feels so nervous that he doesn't know how to even start being their team mate. 
> 
> Ozpin see's just how fit Oscar is to deal with the few situations he's always ignored. Family and being up front with people. A giant weight is also lifted off of him when he finds the house Qrow had been staying in- only to find it void of people. Had they been to late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! As you know, this isn’t really following the plot of RWBY, but they are going to Atlas seeing as two schools have fallen and the relics are threatened. I haven’t decided if they are going straight to Ironwood or just to the academy in Atlas, but I’m probably going to go with the latter seeing as Ironwood seemed like a hardass over the news last we saw him.  
> Also, im seriously sorry for the very late update. What, this is two, three weeks late? I just had had no motivation and was super *depressed* for a while, but now im back!

 

Something buzzed in his head. Under his eyelids as he slept, and Oscar struggled in the sheets of the hospital room.

 

The dream has started off calm. He was in a field, one he'd never been in before, and there were no other surroundings. The tall grass silently waved in the wind he couldn't hear or feel, and Oscar sat down. The sky, it was like there wasn't one, just a white canvas. Usually Oscars dreams were just ones of him being a huntsmen or being the hero no one saw coming, so this calm field was taking him by surprise, and it wasn't until the white sky started to light up with color. The oranges hues breezed above him much like the fields grass, dancing and glittering like fall leaves on a tree. His own little northern-light show. It put his mind at ease, something he’d been wanting to do for the better half of the 6 months since Ozpin showed up. The colors seemed to know how Oscar had been feeling, and the weight that kept growing was lifted from his shoulders. He got lost, wishing he could stay and watch forever.

 

Oscars neck tingled, and he felt as though something was creeping up behind him, but all he did was focus on the sky. Pretended like it wasn't there _he was imagining it-_ but then the sound of something breaking -a plate- sounded off and the colors stilled. As if they didn’t know what was going on.

 

Then they started move fast- _so fast_ and Oscar felt himself become dizzy, and was gripping at the dirt under his hands.

 

What were they doing? Everything was fine- what had broke?

 

The colors seemed to start fading into a yellowish color- and Oscar understood what they were doing. They were _struggling,_ just like Oscar, and soon the yellow creeped up and consumed the orange.

 

 _No! Please- everything was so calm! Stop!_ Oscar yelled endlessly, trying to grab at the sky of yellow hues. His throat seeming stopped working, his cries never leaving his chest. The colors started to turn into a green color, and that’s when Oscars stomach dropped. The green color had struck fear deep into him, flooding his senses. The colors started to stop dancing, like they were being overtaken by the colors, like they started to understand they were in no danger. That it was a good thing to be completely taken over.

 

That didn’t mean Oscar didn’t stop struggling; he kept tossing in the hospital bed, even though he didn’t fully understand why the colors turning green was such a bad thing. He also didn’t know he was asleep, until his eyes flew open and he sat straight up, looking to the opposite wall his bed sat against. His chest jerked as he tried taking deep breaths, and tears had run down his cheeks. Why was he so upset?

 

As more oxygen got to his brain, his scenes came back, and he tried getting a grip on himself. It was only a dream- a dream that had a fields and his favorite colors, there wasn't even a threat in his dream. Just a light show.

 

A show he remembers seeing before.

 

Oscar looks back, maybe seven months ago, when he had that exact same dream. Waking up with the same panic and confusion, looking around his room as if something was stalking him. He thought it over and over constantly, while doing his chores, while eating meals, even while trying to get to bed. It haunted him, and now he knew why. That was probably the night Ozpin had died, and popped right into Oscar himself. He never made the connection until now, but he was confused on why he was having it again _now._ He had had an okayish day with Ozpin, traveling across Mistral with him. He thought they had a good relationship so far.

 

If that was true, then why did that dream affect him so much? Heat crashed over him in waves, and he pulled the sheet off his body to cool down.

 

Oscar raised his hand to his forehead, feeling the warmth and shook his head. Letting that hand fall from his forehead to his mouth, he let himself calm down the only way he really saw he was able to; cry.

 

He let out a shuddered breath from underneath his hand, closing his eyes tightly and felt his lungs shake. He hated crying; hated it even more when he cried in front of others.

 

Had Ozpin seen his dream? Was he watching him right now, scared and shaking, crying over some colors? He hoped he wasn't, because if he couldn't stop himself from breaking down over a dream, how could he stand against grimm?

 

Oscar didn't want to disappointment Ozpin, he also didn't want to come face to face with what he subconsciously knew what the dream was about. Dream's supposedly reflected your feelings or moods, maybe even a memory. He's had dreams before, very specific ones and he just feels its Ozpins memories. Crazy ones. One he vividly remembered of four small girls, their giggles and smiles.

 

Oscar never tried thinking of that memorie, his heart would ache so badly. As bad as it would when he looked at his parents smiling picture.

 

The picture he had in his box.

 

Oscar looked over to the door- his backpack laying right next to it. He vaguely remembers asking Ozpin to grab it when he was _kidnapping him,_ but still wasn’t sure if he had gotten it.

 

Oscar pulled himself off the bed, thankful the floor was cold, it added to the number of distractions he had. Plus, he felt like he was overheating. It was dark in his room, his room had no window, but the hallway light flooded in from under his door and he could see the color of his backpack clearly.

 

Oscar reaches for the opening of his bag, and saw then that his hands were trembling. He wiped at his wet face again, trying to wipe away his fear as well. He took another breath, then opened his backpack to rummage through the things Ozpin packed. Water, food packs, clothes, a… book? Oscar was grateful Ozpin grabbed his book, and he never thought he’d think of Oscars boredom.

 

After feeling under his clothes, he felt the tin surface of the box. His box.

 

The box was really a tin container, one with latches on two sides and broken hinges on the back. It was plain tin, with yellow paint that slowly chipped away over the years he’s had it. Oscar first came across it during one of his adventures in the forest that surrounded the farm. He was running, pretending to chase an imaginary bandit (and he was robin hood) when he tripped over a rock in the dirt, and face planted into the metal thing.

 

It left a cut on his lip, but he was too fascinated in his discovery. It was a light yellow, the paint already giving away to time and the hinge had broke off when he landed on it, but still latched on the sides. 8x10 inches and 4 inches high, he could keep his books inside. Though, maybe a year after finding it, his book collection became to big and had to be moved to the shelf. What was there to put inside?

 

Oscar sighed as he finally opened it, sitting on the tile of the hospital floor as he unlatched the sides and peered in. A watch, amongst other objects, reflected some light off the surface and had Oscar smiling sadly. It was his father's watch, though he never wore it. The man intimidated him beyond belief, and he doesn't even remember him. His photo, with many others, sat in a stack under said watch.

 

His photo, his father's, showed him holding up his smiling mother. Showing how strong he was. Oscar was more like his tanned skin mother, a frail body and freckles to go with it. He’s never had a reason to be insecure about himself, but if anyone would compare him to his dad, Oscar would’ve been embarrassed. Thankfully, he only recalls his aunt saying how he looked just like his mom, and how she hopped Oscar would be just as blissful as her.

 

He hopped too, seeing that the next few years he might have to kill someone. That's what huntsment did, right? If the moment came up, and it was up to him, would he?

 

Oscar shook his head again, instead looking back into the tin box. All the photos were of either his parents, his aunt, and some people he couldn’t put names too. Maybe friends of his parents, seeing as they’d be in the same photo.

 

He shuffled to the bottom of the photo stack and pulled out his favorite one. Himself as a new born baby, wrapped in a green blanket and most likely crying along with his mom. Her eyes gleamed with tears he assumed were due to joy, as the smile on her face was the purest one he had of her. His father had a hand on her shoulder and one under both her arms that held him.

 

His panic and fear of the nightmare drained from his chest and head as he stared at the photo. His hand stilled, his heart slowed, and his breathing became more stable. The photo always put his doubts and fears behind him whenever he’d look at it. It also gave him an ache in his heart Oscar learned to ignore. But, now that he was hundreds of miles away from where he was raised, where his parents were buried, the ache became a lot stronger. Oscar puth the photo back into the stack of others, and violently pushed the box with its lid back into his backpack.

 

If only he could close all his problems away in a box.

 

He looked back to the bed and somehow thought that if he fell asleep in it, he’d fall right back into the nightmare. So, with a pout and a tired release of breath, Oscar leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

 

\---  

Oscar had woken up with a sore back, dry eyes and in a rather sour mood. The room was still as dark as ever, no window showing if the sun had come up or not, and no clock to say what time it was. He stayed on the ground for a bit while his brain started up. This, he could confirm, was the most tired and worn out he’d ever been after waking up. Finally, after the thought of just sitting there all day and wasting peoples time, Oscar got up(though almost falling right back down on his numb legs).

 

After he had stretched and switched clothes (of course keeping the pajamas the hospital lended him) he saw on his scroll saying it was 11 A.M… and that he had 23 missed calls from his aunt, and 18 texts. His heart fell to the floor, his throat closing up and he couldn’t breathe for a solid 10 seconds before he heard Ozpin talking.

 

 _‘Oscar? Oscar really, take a breath’_ His voice was threaded with worry, and Oscar nodded as he did what he was told. Ozpin walked him through about 7 deep breaths before Oscar shook his head rapidly.

 

“I-I, didn’t think-” Oscar stopped, not really wanting to talk. His aunt must’ve been worried sick, and didn’t want to think about her staying up all night, checking and rechecking his room. Her nervous habits all had to do with losing sleep, something Oscar thinks he got from her, and he hopped she could at least rest.

 

‘ _I can’t really tell you to ignore it, but for the sake of yourself, I wouldn’t call her back Oscar’_ Ozpin suggested after Oscar wouldn’t do anything except stare at the scroll screen. ‘It might only make her worry more’

 

“But do you remember how we left?! B-blood and glass just everywhere in the kitchen- h-her lien _gone-_ ” Oscar choked out, tears burning in his eyes for a second time that day, and it wasn’t even past noon. “I can’t forgive myself for doing that” Oscar muttered quietly.

 

Ozpin stayed silent, knowing that the farm boy was right and that the way it looked was bad. He was in such a rush to leave to Mistrals main city he hadn’t really thought through what he was doing to the old lady.

 

Oscar scowled as Ozpin stayed silent, unlocking the scroll and checking the times on the phone calls. So many calls. There was at least one call every hour through the night, the last one around 3 am. Every call left a voicemail, but Oscar really couldn’t bring himself to listen to them. He might turn back, or worse, tell his aunt he had listened to the voice and left.

 

The messages were worse. Oscar read them all over at least three times, his eyes never blinking and tears finally trailed down familiar cheeks.

 

They all contained either a ‘come back’, ‘where are you’ or ‘what happened’. One near the end caught Oscar off guard, saying ‘what did i do’. Oscars breaths shortened, and a headache crashed into him like a bus.

 

How? How could he had done this? All she ever did was love him and give him a home, and he just left? She was most likely asleep on her chair, her face still having an expression of distress. Even worse, she thought it was her fault! It wasn’t her fault- it wasn’t even _his_ fault! It was fates, and Oscar damned it to hell as he leaned onto the hospital bed to stable himself, his coordination becoming wobbly.

 

Oscar closed his eyes, blocking out Ozpin's calls, and tried to not let this get to him. He knew why he was going, and he knew he couldn’t turn back until the relics were safe. He could call her, but not now and not today.

 

Oscar looked back to the scroll, seeing the last message that was sent after the call. ‘I love you’. She must’ve gone to sleep after that, and Oscars fingers hovered over the keyboard. His lips pressed in a thin line, then after much debating, typed ‘I love you, i'm sorry, please don’t worry’ and hitting send before Ozpin took over to stop him. But, seeing as that never happened, Oscar thought Ozpin must’ve felt his desperation.

 

“...What now?” Oscar asked in a small voice.

 

‘ _Well,’_ Ozpin thought against bossing him around on this touchy subject- one he had no good experiences in- and sadly smiled inwardly. _‘Do whatever you think would put you at ease, Oscar’._

 

Oscar flinched at the words. He already knew what he needed to do, just hopped Ozpn had a better option to offer.

 

Guess not.

 

His breaths became a little spotty as his lungs jerked in and out air. He tapped on his aunts number, the selected the options button, and stared at the bolded words.

 

**Block ID caller?**

 

He knew her number by heart, and when the time came, he could pick up any connection line or anyone’s scroll and tell her he’s fine and he’s okay. So, with regret heavy in his stomach, he tapped the confirm option and all calls, voice mails, and texts deleted from his scroll.

  
_‘Its for the greater good Oscar. She’d understand if she knew what was going on’_  Ozpin spoke once Oscar blocked her ID. He felt Oscars guilt, and wished he didn’t have to do that to such a kind lady.

 

\---

 

Leaving the hospital wasn’t the hard part. The girls they met yesterday were no longer at the front desk, instead a blond man with dark bags under his eyes sat at the computer, nodding to Oscar as he walked by. No one asked any questions, and he hopped he didn’t need to tell them he was leaving. Just simply be on his way through Mistral. He was is the City of Mistral now, and was hoping his adventure of finding Ozpins team would reach the second part and all the traveling would end.

 

But has anything gone his way?

 

Didn’t think so.

 

Next step from the hospital had been just going to the agency that had all the hidden huntmens addresses. A secret establishment, where all you had to do was put in the right username and password into one of the public computers. You could do it on a scroll, but without an authorized ID, it really wouldn’t work. As far as Ozpin knew, that's what Qrow was supposed to do as soon as he got to Mistral; look for others.

 

Any help that didn’t involve Ironwoods fleet of soldiers like last time. _That_ had been hard, but this wasn’t about that any longer.

 

The hard part was finding the right one among millions of users of hidden huntsmen and huntresses. A soon as Oscar had pressed enter after logging into the list account, it took several minutes for the page to fully load!

 

“Uhmmm” Oscar mumbled out loud, seriously doubting Ozpins abilities at this. “There are that many hidden people? What is this, witness protection?”

 

“ _Well, yes, actually_ ” Ozpin confirmed with a sorrow tone. “ _All huntresses, huntsmen, leaders, victims, witnesses- if necessary, they will be given different names and put onto this database to be easily found_ ”

 

“THIS doesn’t seem easy”

 

Ozpin sighed. He had been looking forward to things being smoother when they got to mistral. One could hope, he guesses. Ozpin looked at this list through Oscars eyes, darting between the names.

 

“ _Oscar, would you mind if i take over? This could go faster if i was at the helm_ ” he asked carefully.

 

Oscar winced. He didn’t like having Ozpin do all the work, to be the one to pick up whatever Oscar broke or finish whatever he couldn’t complete. This task was easy, he shouldn’t have complained. But, what would he gain from denying Ozpin? Being forced away? Scolded?

 

He did not want to be on Ozpins bad side.

 

So, with a nod, Oscar felt as Ozpins aura (which was barely distinctable from his own) take over his body, and Oscar was sent behind the door. The farm boy looked around, still creeped out a bit. But, as he thought about it, it was just his mind.

 

Nothing to be afraid of really. He looked around and tried to become comforted by his placement. It was dark, but if he concentrated, the light flooding in from the bottom of the door, it wasn’t so bad.

  
  
  
  


Ozpin shook his head. After 47 ish minutes of looking at bolded text and making his head spin, he found him. Never had he actually though Qrow would use the ridiculous fake name he’d assigned him (he easily could’ve made another account and show Ozpin what the new name was), but there it was. Clear as day, right on the renters sheet.

 

Mr. B. Brain.

 

Bird Brain.

 

Ozpin remembered how he meant for it to be a joke, but Ironwood had insisted on actually hitting the confirm button. And, Ozpin laughed as he thought over the memory, it indeed wasn’t him hitting confirm; it was Glynda. She had scoffed as soon as the ‘Action Successful’ popped up, saying how it was payback for him addressing her as ‘Professor Hardass’ in front of a class of 80 students.

 

And she had been nicknamed that the whole year from the young huntresses and huntsmen.

 

But, he was very happy now, as he could point him out among the hundreds he’s already searched through. His eyes felt dry and overused, not that they already hadn’t from Oscars tears from this morning.

 

Ozpin shook his head. He really hadn’t meant to look or pay attention, but the overwhelming panic from when he had woke up was to much for him to not wake the boy up. He felt like he was invading their privacy whenever he intervened with nightmares. But… he just felt something for him. Not pity or guilt, he always felt caring towards whoever he would fuse with.

 

Glancing back to the name, he finally moved the mouse to click on the file connected to it.

 

HE stopped breathing when the file came up as blocked. Blocked? He had used _his own_ password, all blocks should have been overridden. All of them.

 

He thought back,his mind going on the fritz for a second. Qrow didn't even know how to override his code- that's if he even wanted to. But, as Qrow had stated a total of 2 times, Ozpin was them man he trusted most.

 

Which was why this anger rose up, also fueled by grief. The only reason Qrows name would be blocked would be if Glynda or Ironwood had done it. They were the only other ones who really know Qrows cover name. Glynda never would have, he knew for a fact she put everyone above herself no matter how spiteful she seemed. Her respect and authority just blinded people of her soft side.

 

A soft side Ironwood had a small amount of when it came to Ozpins rules. He denied him almost constantly, only trusted himself, but Ozpin had always seen him as a strong ally to have. Plus, at the time when Ozpin told him about his ability to reincarnate, he was much wise and hasn’t had his prosthetics yet. Ozpin thought about how angry he seemed the night Beacon fell, one of the last statements the general said to him had been about how wrong Ozpin had been.

 

And now Ozpin was realizing how right James was.

 

That girl dying for his fight. Because he had gotten the idea of fate into her head. Ms. Xio Long’s arm being severed off, something he heard on the news of course. Even one of Ironwoods highest students had been ripped apart.

 

Now that was when Ozpin saw just how angry James could get.

 

Before Ozpin could dig deeper into his thoughts about that fateful night, he felt a tug from Oscar.

 

 _“Um.. Ozpin? Are you alright?”_ Oscar asked hesitantly. He didn’t mean to interrupt his thinking,but he had gotten so angry from just sitting there, and the pain in their heat spread and Oscar didn’t want Ozpin to be so… down. “Did something happen?”

 

Ozpin took a shaky breath in, reflexively going to push up his glasses then just poking his face.Their face.

 

“Oh” Was all he mustered out, all he really could muster out. He didn’t want to do that, think of past lives,especially when Oscar had only accepted him just a little over 48 hours ago. “Sorry, I got lost there for a second”

 

Oscar didn’t know what to say. _“Why’s it blocked?”_ Was all he could come up with after a minute of silence.

 

After sighing and rereading the red words on the screen, he shrugged. “I have no clue, and I really don’t see why James would block me from seeing Qrows whereabouts. This had been the whole plan. Qrow knows it, James knows it, what had happened?”

 

Thankfully, none of his team or allies knew he had a backup account in case he had been back stabbed like just now.

 

Logging back out and finding Qrows name again took the same amount of time as the last. He could feel Oscar slowly become more peeved, but so was Ozpin, so he ignored it as he wrote down the address the file came up with. Then, seeing as he was on computer, he logged out of the account, cleared his search history and typed in something he had pondered for quite a while.

 

‘The pools of Grimm operation’

 

Many new reports came up, how the population of grimm grew ever since the fall of Beacon by _double_. Now, he kept in mind that there hadn’t been many from before, but other reports described how grimm have been found hibernating underground. Think made matters a little worse. They had been attracted to Beacon tower...Was the relic removed? Had she found the vault?

 

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose. That's what really had been happening? The Grimm had really become that… smart to hide? Were they waiting? For what? The Grimm’s objective is nothing other than to follow the bad emotions of everyone and kill…

 

Ozpin’s eyes flashed open.

 

Salem.

 

She must’ve ordered them to hide away if she ever died. Maybe come out when the relics were finally targeted to make matters worse for himself and huntsmen. Gods, she just had to be a pain in his ass even after defeating her.

 

Ozpin shook his head, looking back to the computer and seeing it logged him out, the public use timer ran out. Ozpin sighed again, grabbing the paper that held Qrow, and rushed out of the building, suddenly desperate to get to him. Not that he hadn’t before, but things escalated. Ozpin was sure Qrow already knew about the grimms population raising even more, but it would be a good topic to tackle.

 

Being blocked from seeing Qrow’s account info, Salem still getting in his way, Iron wood turning against him, things had gotten so much worse for the wizard and it was his second day in Mistral… what else was going to come up?

 

 _“So, Ozpin, do you know where the address is?”_ Oscar spoke up after realizing they were on the move. He had gotten distracted once Ozpin started thinking and got bored.

 

Ozpin turned the corner, mumbling an apology as he bumped someone. “No, but it’s an address, it won't be impossible to find” He said with a stern voice, pulling out Oscars scroll and putting in the code, relieved that it showed the house was just 16 minutes away.

 

Oscar watched every step, amazed that he hadn’t noticed how different Mistral’s city was compared to where he had been living all his life. Shops and trade markets were set up in the middle of wide streets, the fashion on everyone different, even the weather was complete opposite. Like yesterday, it was still raining, and resembled a rainforest. The City of Mistral was also built on top and down the side of two mountains. Sure, Oscar had seen mountains before this, but to live and have a thriving city in between two? He’s beyond words.

  


Eventually yes, after the winding, steep roads of Mistral, he stood in front of the house. Where he and Ozpin had come from, was a little less nicer than the part they were in now.

 

“Indeed” Ozpin said, and Oscar felt embarrassed from him listening in the whole time. “The higher up you go in this city, the nicer it gets. Cleaner.All the roads lead the water from rain downwards, bringing all the mud and cleaning the upper streets. It gets quite dangerous to be at the bottom durring spring, but the rest of the year it’s a beautiful city”

 

Ozpin approached the house, his frown deepening.The lights were off, complete since joining with it. He didn’t know weather to knock or to walk right in. They didn’t even know Oscar. Qrow was over protective and might shoot first- questions never being Qrows forte. Ever.

 

He walked up to the door, ignoring the feeling of disappointment settling inside him. He pressed his ear to the door, focusing on any noise that rose from the house. When none came, even Oscar felt the jolt of anger that stabbed his heart. Ozpin rattled the door handle trying to enter, and the door was locked.

 

He really had no time to check for a back door, and he wasn’t thinking straight, so he kicked the door.

 

Oscar gasped.   _“Ozpin! Stop! We have no weapons if they shoot-”_

 

“We don’t want to shoot them” Ozpin replied smoothly. The door didn’t open, so he backed up and before Oscar could get another word in, busted the door in and stumbled inside.

 

 _“Good heavens”_ Oscar went off, his embarrassment and better judgement hitting the end of their rope _. “This is the most horrible idea you’ve had old man”_

 

 _“_ Old man?” Now that distracted Ozpin and stopped for a moment as he stood. “I am far from an old man! I’m what- fourteen now?”

 

_“B-because it's my body! You’re super old! You can’t even have a conversation with someone without seeming really weird!”_

 

“So what, in the past 2 days you’ve seen me talk to enough people to know that?”

 

_“Ohh my gosh” Oscar laughed, shaking his head. “We share a head! The same memories! You’re waaaay awkward-”_

 

“Not as much as you” Ozpin scoffed, folding his arms and closing his eyes as if wanting to face Oscar in his head. Which, seemingly worked, as Oscar became intimidated even in the slightest way. “Why must you bicker?”

 

 _“You started it!”_ The farm boy exclaimed. Oscar breathed another laugh and Ozpin shook his head at the ridiculousness of the younger one.

 

Ozpin looked around finally. The lights were indeed off, and if anyone had been here, they would have at least heard the door if not Ozpin's fighting.

 

So they really had gone?

 

Ozpin walked deeper into the room, seeing the kitchen just past the living room. No cooking supplies were out, but really, Ozpin didn’t know if it was just Qrow or others with him. But really why rent a 4 bedroom house when it’s just you? So, he was traveling with at least 3 others. Lionheart? Glynda? He doubten the huntress went along, she would’ve stayed to help Beacon become whole again.

 

Traveling up the stairs, he found a bedroom. Door wide open, and walking in, the beed still was messy and a bag sat against the dresser.

 

Someone was still here!

 

Ozpin went back to the other room, finding a lot more bags. Six more, even more objects on the longer dresser, and a makeshift bed on the ground with a book laying on the pillow. Multiple people stayed in this one? But there were two other rooms? Ozpin turned to go back down into the living room when he heard voices speak up.

 

“What the hell happened to the door?” a scratchy older voice asked. Qrow.

 

“Did someone break in?!” a high pitched girls voice said in panic and Ozpin was officially stumped. “Maybe Hazel came back!”

 

“I’LL BREAK HIS KNEES!” another girls voice roared, and a sigh followed it.

 

“Nora, really, we aren’t going do break his knees-”

 

“But she can break something if the person is still here”

 

That was a lot more people than Qrow usually traveled with. Ozpin didn’t know how he wouldn't startle them, so once walking down the steps (and saw the other voices were in fact _students_ ), he said the first thing that really came to mind.

 

“Qrow, you really encourage thes kids to _break someone's knees_?”

 

Everyone in the room pulled out their weapons, and he felt Oscar squeak in fear. Qrow held up his hands and tried getting their attention.

 

“Whoa whoa guys! Don’t shoot!” Qrow yelle before slowly turning around to face the tanned skin kid that just busted into their house. And knew his name. “O-oz?”

 

Ozpin bowed momentarily, before looking behind them to the doubled doors he broke open. “Eh, sorry about that, no one answered and I kinda panicked”

 

All the younger huntsmen and huntresses looked at each other with confused expressions, then to Qrow, then to Oscar. Ms.Rose, who Ozpin knew as the small girl that stopped a dust robbery a few years back, shrugged and put away her weapon in trust of her uncles words. Everyone followed in suit besides Jaune- the leader of a team Ozpin would never forget. He had been the one that lead their team mate to their death after all.

 

Qrow stood up straighter, nodding. “Took you long enough, Oz, I was getting ready to leave”

 

“Wait wait wait-” Ozpin turned to find Yang- the short tempered girl who made a scene at the Vytal festival tournament when injuring another student- be the first out of her peers to come forward. “This little _kid_ is _Ozpin_? You told us he resurrected back into adults!”

 

Everyone then started asking questions too, but Ozpin was really just surprised Qrow even told them about his situation.

 

“Guys quite down-” Qrow tried getting everyone's attention again, but Ozpin grabbed his arm before he could get distracted.

 

“You told them?”

 

Qrow nodded, ignoring the bickering teenagers. He’d become very good at doing that the past months. “Desperate times, Oz. I couldn't not tell them why we weren't leaving to Atlas immediately”

 

Oscar felt good that someone was using those words against Ozpin and not him for once, but felt like a third wheel while Ozpin talked so casually to Qrow. And- all these teenagers, he hadn’t been expecting them to be there. He's never had any friends- let alone talk to any kids that were older than him. He was home schooled for gods sake, all he knew was his aunt and farming!

 

 _“I guess I shouldn’t expect anything if it involves him”_ He mumbled to himself.

  


Ozpin flinched at Oscars words. He could still hear him, and the boy tended to talk out loud. A habit from loneliness, And Ozpin would ignore it. But the words made Ozpin's hand fall from Qrows arm and in return the man gave him a puzzled look.  

 

“Oz?”

 

“Ah,” Ozpin shook his head. “I was just-”

 

“And who are you in anyways?” Nora yelled her question, and all the others fell silent. They all looked to her, but were wondering that too, and looked to Ozpin.

 

Ozpin looked to Qrow.

 

Qrow shrugged.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might've been a little rushed, but I try! sorry for grammar mistakes. Spent multiple nights on this. Leave comments if i should include ships- I might not want to drag those into this. Again, sorry for the late update. I love this book though , so don't expect me to stop!


	6. Scary Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weight was lifted off his shoulders after finding Qrow. Ozpin finally was back and could help put a stop to the bandits. He especially had an ax to grind with the Fall Maiden. Explaining everything to everyone, especially teenagers that would never understand why he did what he did, was just as hard as he expected.
> 
> A weight was put onto his shoulders after meeting with all the older kids. Oscar never knew how to socialize and felt awkward at everything he did. Especially when they wanted to see is he could fight. Talking with everyone, especially the two team leaders Ruby and Jaune, was just as scary as he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Also, I know Ilia was supposed to be leading the new white fang movement, but i like her and I also kept Sun because I like him too, plus they love Blake but I have plans for them too ;)

Ozpin sighed for the sixth time that evening and Qrow took another drink from his signature flask. The kids were very curious, saying Qrow had never given them any straight answers and they deserved some after fighting at Haven while Ozpin wasn't there. And yes, Ozpin truly did owe them that much, especially after hearing how Lionheart had betrayed them and Ms.Schnee being injured. He congratulated Jaune for finding his semblance, but only received the stink eye. And questions. Soooo maaaany questions.  

"How old are you?"

 

“I bet life gets super boring huh?”

 

"Who REALLY was Salem? Smash or pass?"

 

"Why is the fall maiden so... evil?"

 

"BUT why didn't you tell more people about magic and the history behind remnant?"

 

"Was it hard building all the kingdoms from scratch?"

 

Answering them took some effort. Qrow did try calming them down, but apparently they had pent up energy ever since the fight had happened. Which, Ozpin yet had to be filled in completely. He just arrived, he needed to talk to Qrow, but the kids were relentless. Eventually, among the dozen of voices, Ms. Rose spoke up.

 

"Is it weird being in a younger boys body again? Who even is he?"

 

Oscar finally perked up after momentarily zoning out. Him? Someone was asking about him? _"Who was that?"_ Oscar asked, not meaning to sound to as excited as he had. Ozpin laughed aloud, like someone cracked a joke, and everyone shared lost looks. Ozpin cleared his throat to elaborate, but, seeing this as this was a quick way out, he shrugged and took it.

 

"You could meet him, but please don't overwhelm him, he  _literally_ grew up on a farm" Ozpin eyed Qrow and the man nodded. Qrow took him seriously on everything, trusted the man with anything.

 

On the other had, Oscar started to panic. _"Ozpin! No, no don't you dare-"_

 

"Oz, he's still in there?" Qrow asked. Ozpin nodded in return, ignoring Oscars protests.

 

"Yes, he very much is, that's why it took so long. He took a big amount of persuading after... some unfortunate events" He explained calmly. He knew Oscar was still uncomfortable, leaving his home and having no place of solitude. The boy was even surprised with how crowded a train station was. This room was full of people that didn't know him, that he didn't know how to talk to, and he didn't know how to do anything other then serve as the host for Ozpin. Really, this wasn't the greatest idea to out him before explaining to everyone more about him and what it is they are, but he could feel their connection breaking. If they stayed to long like this, Oscar would be very weak the next time he gets control.

 

"He's so ADORABLE! Bring him out, he must be starving from the trip!" Nora yelled, holding her hands to her cheeks which prompted the rest of team JNR and Ms.Rose nod in agreement.

 

And, as Oscar tried and failed to block Ozpin from switching, the farm boy was pushed into his body. The others watched as Ozpin closed his eyes, the aura around him glowing for a second before another personality took over. Was that how it was? Like different personalities? They had so many questions, but before anyone could speak, they met the eyes of a very scared looking fourteen year old.

 

"Ummmmm" Was all Oscar really could convene in the terribly awkward moment.

 

"Well hey there, pipsqueak" Qrow started. He didn’t mean for the nickname, it had just slipped and was honestly getting a kick out of how the boy looked like a scared doe in headlights. His green/hazel eyes darted around, then finally looked to Qrow. "'S not like were gonna hurt you or somethin"

 

 

"I-i know, I just didn't know what to expect is all" Oscar replied respectfully, taking in slower breaths as he tried remembered that these were just some friendly huntsmen and huntresses. He looked around to everyone, looking the armor covered blond up and down as he was the closest and namely the biggest guy in the room. He looked behind him to a very up beat girl. Oscar tilted his head, and everyone turned to where he was looking.

 

"You.. have silver eyes"

 

It didn’t really come out as a question, just stated as such. He heard Ozpin chuckle in his head, making Oscar quite squeamish.

 

"And you have farm boots on" Ruby laughed, and instantly all eyes zipped to Oscars feet as he yelped.

 

"I- I was a farmer! As of  _literally_ 2 days ago, all I needed were boots! Its all I knew" Oscar trailed off, not meaning to have such a dismal one of voice. Before anyone could say anything, Qrow spoke up.

 

"Oh, before I forget," Qrow turned and pulled out a small silver cylinder and tossed it to Oscar. “Figured you’d need that” As he caught it, the side clicked the end sprung out the rest of the staff. Cane.  _His_ cane. The cane he always came back for. The one he fought with as the woman with fire eyes ran him through.

 

Oscar sucked in a breath, dropping it to the ground as the memories flashed in front of his eyes. He stared at the handle  and it’s design, remembering the sound of it when it was knocked from his hands and hit the wall.

 

How did he find that? Didn’t the tower fall? The chamber had to have collapsed. Oscar glanced to Qrow, the man who must’ve rifled through dirt to find it.

 

 _“Oscar”_ Ozpin said simply to shake Oscar from his thought. Ozpin wasn’t surprised Qrow had found it, but he really didn’t expect Oscar to react in such a way. Ozpin had just died so many times before, it didn’t surprise him that the maiden was able to kill him so quickly at full power. Ozpin also didn’t expect him to remember so much about that night.

 

The memories were clear, so clear that of course Oscar panicked. Dying is very scary, especially the first time. But he expect Oscar to get clear memories later in their… development. Not just 2 days after he admitted what was going on! So what  _was_ going on?

 

Oscar shook his head, not bothering to look around when he bent down and picked up the cane.

 

Thinking about it, the feeling as he held it and the weight in his arms was familiar. Comforting almost. Oscar wasn’t aware of Qrows hand, which was up to silence the others from asking questions. Ozpin had told him to not overwhelm him. It was late, and from what Ozpin had lightly mentioned, the two had had a busy day.

 

‘Sorry’ Oscar said to Ozpin, then looked to the other old man with a apologetic look.

 

“This is really all still new to me” Oscar shrugged. He could feel the looks of the others locked on him, so he simply turned towards them and looked to the side.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s all new to us too” A boy with long black hair commented with a soft voice that calmed Oscar instantly, his eyes and smile telling Oscar that he didn’t need to be scared. “What was your name again?”

 

Everyone looked to Oscar, so naturally he smiled to seem more confident. “I’m Oscar, Oscar Pine”

  
  


After Oscar had said his name, everyone went and said their names too-which helped Oscar very much more comfortable. The boy with black hair was Ren, part of Team JNR with the blond, Jaune, as their team leader, and the girl with silver eyes was Ruby. Ruby was the leader of team RWBY, but he only saw three of the full team, Yang and Weiss. Yang scared him, and Weiss just made him self conscious about his dirty clothes.

 

“Where’s your full team?” He directed to Ruby, and she looked to Yang then to the floor.

 

“Well, we were split up for a while, and just barely reunited during the battle at Haven… Blake is still out with her two others friends, who still don’t know about you or the maidens or magic-”

 

“Not that she deserves too” Yang spit bitterly, interpreting Ruby’s explanation. Oscar stared at Yang with wide eyes, along with Weiss and Ruby.

 

Ruby reached for her sister, still remembering the hard glare she had had when they were still back home- when she lied in bed and couldn’t even look her in the eyes. She understood, to an extent because Blake was her team mate too. Not having her or Weiss around was to big of a change to handle, which was another reason why she had left with Jaune, Nora, and Ren in the first place.

 

What she didn’t realize was that she had left Yang behind too, just as much as Blake had.

 

Ruby finally placed her hand on Yangs shoulder. “Yang? I thought you were happy she was back?”

 

Yang kept her eyes to the floor before sighing, grabbing her sisters hand off her shoulder and dropping it. “I’m going to my room, goodnight everyone.”

 

Everyone mumbled their goodbyes to her, and Ruby was still very aware at how badly her sister was handling things. Ruby was the next to sigh and look to her Uncle.

 

“I think it’s time to call it a night?” Ruby started and turned to Oscar. “You’re probably really tired too, let's all really talk tomorrow…” Ruby said to the whole group before Jaune spoke too.

 

“I could stay and make sure the others comeback-”

 

“No kid,” Qrow said in a casual tone Oscar couldn’t distinguish as angry or annoyed, but he guess both, so he became embarrassed very quickly. “I can stay up, you guys are my responsibility anyways”

 

Instead of objecting, team JNR looked to each other, then wordlessly started to head to the room they shared.

 

“Goodnight guys” Jaune said, then looked to Ruby. “Actually sleep tonight, okay?” He said in a hushed tone.

 

When they had been travelling together, he noticed how rarely Ruby slept- and if she did, she was a very light sleeper and would wake up as soon as the others would too. Granted, Jaune only knew this because he himself barely slept, but he couldn’t pinpoint why she couldn’t. He didn’t want to think about it either, he knew he would get attached if he did.

 

Ruby nodded, wishing him a good night as well before looking to Weiss and saying something Oscar couldn’t hear, so he looked to Qrow.

 

“I, um, can stay up too”

 

Qrow looked down to Oscar, still very unfamiliar with the kid. Ozpin said he grew up on a farm. So, was he sheltered? Qrow shrugged, but he didn't really want to sleep depry a fourteen year old that had another person in his head.

 

“I don’t know, you need sleep just as much as the other do” Qrow waved as Ruby and the Schnee girl left to go upstairs to the room across from his, and he dropped himself to the couch. “So does Ozpin”

 

_“He’s not wrong, Oscar. You didn’t sleep very well last night, and you got woken up pretty early”_

 

Oscar’s mind snapped back to feel for Ozpin, and sure enough he was there. That's when Oscar realized how creepy it was that there would always be someone listening to his conversations. And seeing was he was doing. Did that mean he really was conscious when Oscar woke up from that nightmare?

 

 _“There’s nothing to be ashamed of Oscar. It perfectly natural to have bad dreams”_ Was all Ozpin could say to that. He knew Oscar felt embarrassed, but he really didn’t need to be.  _“I get them too… pretty often if I’m being honest”_

 

“Yeah but, you don’t cry over it like some baby” Oscar said, and Qrow gave him a weird look.

 

“What kid?”

 

“Oh, uh,” Oscar frowned in frustration. “Not you, I was talking to Ozpin…”

 

Qrow simply nodded, laying his head back to the couches armrest to let the kid argue with the voice in his head (Qrow realized he shouldn’t word it that way because it made the kid seem crazy).

 

Oscar turned around, walking to the kitchen to put some space between him and everyone else. All that really did was remind him how hungry he was so he poked around the kitchen. As before, no food or cooking supplies was out, and everyone was going to sleep, so Oscar shrugged off his back pack to pull out some food.

 

“The only reason I offered to stay up was because I don't’  _have_ anywhere to sleep besides the  _floor,_ so I figured to wait till whoever they are talking about gets back and Qrow goes to his room then I could have the couch”

 

Ozpin was silent for a moment before giving a light laugh.  _“You really are quite the problem solver”_

 

Oscar shrugged. “I guess so. You could go to bed though, if that's a thing you’re able to do while I’m still awake”

 

 _“I think it has happened maybe once or twice before. But, I would rather stay awake until you’re in some sort of bed… or the couch since you mentioned it, but I will not let you sleep on the floor”_ Ozpin replied with a friendly tone, hoping Oscar actually wouldn’t sleep on the floor.

 

“Pfft, whatever,  _dad_ ” Oscar mocked, but flinched when a weird feeling stuck him. Was it him? Oscar felt for Ozpin and found he was rather ridged with anxiety. He only realized what he said when he remembered the image of the four little girls he saw back in his kitchen the day they left “O-oh, Ozpin I-”

 

_“I hope you do not see me that way, Oscar”_

 

The farm hand flinched again, putting down his food. “What?” He asked in a strained voice. He couldn’t really tell why, but Ozpin saying that seemed to lodge something in his heart.

 

 _“I am nothing close to a father figure, the only kids I ever truly had I couldn’t protect”_ Ozpin hesitated, not wanting to remember his daughters faces. Or their screams. “  _I’m simply just a soul that invaded in one your life, remember?”_

 

Ozpin didn’t want to say those words, but that's just what Oscar had thought so many times after visiting the hospital. Ozpin remembered almost every aggressive thing the teenager had thought or said, and that one seemed to be the one Ozpin stuck to the most. And he wasn’t even  _wrong_.

 

Ozpin was just that- something that forced his way into Oscars life and completely turned it upside down. He hated to admit it, even say it to Oscar since they were still learning to trust each other, but he hated it even more if Oscar ever thought Ozpin could be something like that to him. He had a father… just not anymore. He sighed after realizing that if Oscar really thought that, it was only from being a fatherless boy. Motherless too.

 

Oscar glared at the counter. “It was really only a joke, but whatever” He didn't want Ozpin thinking that that was what he thought of him. Not anymore at least. He saw Ozpin for what he was, just a person that couldn’t not stand by while people were getting hurt. A huntsmen. A wizard, whatever, but Oscar had respect for him no matter what after getting to know him.

 

But, after that…

 

Oscar got up, throwing away the rest of the food, and walking back to Qrow. Oscar sat on the smaller couch and tried stomping down his anger and embarrassment. Ozpin Didn’t try speaking and he was just fine with that. He didn't want him to. Didn’t want him to apologize, didn't want him to admit that Oscar was strong for leaving his home or to say he was thankful for getting him here…

 

He huffed, and Qrow finally looked up from where he was on the other couch.  

 

“What’s the matter, pipsqueak?”

 

Oscar glanced to Qrow, and his expression softened. That kinda made him realize just how mad he was if a guy he didn’t even know could tell he was peeved.  

 

“Nothing? Everything?” Oscar sighed and leaned back into the couch. “My… head just hurts”

 

Qrow looked at the kid for a while before shaking his head. Honestly, if he was upset, why did Ozpin just calm him down? He seemed to care for him, even told Qrow to not overwhelm him once they met him. Now though, he could see why. He had been here for,what, an hour? Not to mention Oscar was only in control for just 20 minutes of that, and he was already upset?

 

He sighed, sitting up. “How long have you been doing this?”

 

“...hah?” Oscar asked, totally confused by what Qrow meant. “Been doing what?”

 

Qrow gestured to him with his hand. “You know, switching on and off between Ozpin ‘n shit”

 

Oscar tilted his head, looking below Qrow before shrugging.

 

“Really just two days, but he’s been talking to me for six months. I… don’t really know how to be a huntsmen like he was, so maybe he’ll be doing most of the fighting” Oscar replies, trying to change the subject of whatever Qrow was leading up to.

 

“Aw, C’mon, I’m sure you got some feisty sides of you waiting to get out there” Qrow laughed. “If Jaune could go from vomit boy to the strong leader he is, I’m positive you’ll be able to too”

 

Oscar scoffed, but Qrow gave him a look that told him he was serious.

 

“I-I am literally just a farmer. I grow crops, walk in mud, and day dream all day-“

 

“Ha! See, you  _day dream”_ Qrow closed his eyes in satisfaction, and before Oscar could question what he meant he elaborated  _.”_ What do you daydream about then?”

 

Oscar was taken back. Thinking about it, he had day dreamed about leaving to a far away place to start something; to conquer the small fear he had of being involved in new things. But, over just two days, Oscar had realized how big that fear really was.

 

“Everyone dreams about being different. Having a different life. I’m not the only one, we’re just human”

 

Qrow hummed. “You’re starting to sound like old Ozpin”

 

The dusty old man didn’t mean anything by it- but it meant everything to Oscar. Oscar locked eyes with the floor, some weird habit he’s gained from just being in this house, and thought about it. He guessed he did? Was Ozpin wise? Well, yeah he gave good advice, but anyone could if they knew a lot about a topic. And gods know how good he is at daydreaming and wishing.

 

"I'm somewhat afraid of that too. Isn't it scary?" Oscar blurted out before really thinking about it. He had no one else to talk to, Qrow was just sort of there and the only one who had held what could be called a conversation. Really, Oscar didn't know why he was asking when he had no idea where he was coming from. 

 

"I'd imagine its... overwhelming. It was sort of thrown at you, huh?" 

 

"More like it  _punched_  me" And that brought Oscar back to how he was going to have to fight. Him. Fourteen and clueless. Oscar sighed before shaking his head. "I never would have thought I'd be fighting a war like this"

 

Qrow took note of how the tan boy described it as a war and not just a fight. Maybe that was what Ozpin thought. Not wanting to be rude, Qrow didn't ask for the man to come out, they could all really get to things the next morning. "Speaking of, I guess we're gonna have to see how good you are at that. Won't just be a day dream anymore, kiddo" Qrow smiled, happy with the smile that Oscar gave back. 

 

They stayed like that, the slice buzzing around them and nothing was really bothersome. Oscar felt comfortable around Qrow and Qrow felt comfortable around him. Maybe it was because finally he had his most trusted friend back but still. For Oscar, he was glad there was an adult that wasn’t judging him and encouraging him to be something more than what he was.

 

And for himself, not for anyone else. Not for Ozpin, not for  _the world_ , but because he dreamed about it.

 

—

  
  


The others finally came back, Oscar had dozed off for how ever long before the door burst open. 

 

"Damn monkey! It's almost midnight, you need to be  _quiet_ " A sour voice scolded, and Oscar looked from Qrow to the three that entered.

 

The angry voice belonged to a tan, brown haired girl who glared with grey eyes at the boy- a monkey faunus? Oscar had never seen any faunus before, from the news he watched with his aunt it was always about the white fang or grimm attacks. News reporters would occasionally say how bad the faunus were, that they were 'true animals' and had 'no sense of etiquette'. He'd never really thought about it until now, but, weren't they just normal people? His aunt would rant about how rude and cruel the world treated them, and Oscar couldn't see why. 

 

"I'm pretty sure the other's have had such a long day that they're sleepin' like logs! Don't worry!"

 

"Be quiet you Chimp!"

 

"Lizard girl!"

 

"Fools" The raven haired girl stated and walked into the living room, waving to Qrow and looking Oscar up and down in question. "What'd we miss?" 

 

"Ya, who's the kid?" The blond boy asked, and Oscar could see why the first girl was so annoyed. 

 

"Um, I'm Oscar?" Oscar said, but it came out more as a question then an actual statement. 

 

"What, don't you know your own name?"

 

Oscar looked to Qrow and shrugged. "Hard to tell these days" was all he said before sitting back down. 

 

The three looked to Qrow, and he shrugged to before patting Blake on the back. "Glad you guys came home; I was ready to go out and look for you trouble makers"

 

"Don't worry Mr.Branwen, I kept there girls safe!" 

 

The brunette growled form behind the boy, and he laughed nervously before zipping into the kitchen to safety. The girl scoffed then rolled her eyes, looking to Qrow. "Is everyone asleep?" She addressed him rather respectfully, and Oscar assumed she didn't really like whoever the boy was.

 

"Yup, and I want you guys in bed too, tomorrow we, uh, figure things out so I need your brain's well rested" 

 

"But, who's he?" The second girl asked again. 

 

Her and Oscar locked eyes before he looked to her ears. A cat? Oscar loved cats! The boys face brightened up naturally, and waved. She smiled back, going to shake his hand before a crash came from the kitchen, making everyone flinch and the brunette girl groan. 

 

"You have  _one_  job Sun-"

 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" 

 

Qrow sighed as well, waiting as the girl left to the kitchen to likely clean up whatever mess the blond- Sun- have made. "Blake, the other girls went to bed an hour ago, so maybe be quite when you go inside-"

 

"I'm actually going to sleep in Ilia and Sun's room. You know, because they can't ever stop bickering" Blake interrupted him with a fake smile and a happy tone that made Oscar frown. Qrow thought for a minute before nodding. 

 

"Okay, but still, go to sleep" He gestured to the kitchen, and Blake nodded before running off to her friends. Qrow then turned to the small boy who now looked very tired. "And you, uhh, sleep where ever I guess. If you sleep out here, just know that these kids seem to love getting up as early as they can, and they might wake you up too" 

 

Oscar gave a small smile, really thankful for his concern. "Thanks Qrow"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I didn't read through it yet. Comment your feedback!


	7. The next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a few things i want to mention. Remember that they arrived after the fight at Haven, and they left shortly after that once Ozpin suggested so. Also that Salem is dead, and that the people they are trying to stop now are Cinder and all persons related to her.I also don't know why I made Oscar so self conscious around Jaune but I rolled with it.   
> Enjoy!

The next day was spent in the houses living room asking and answering questions.Well, everyone else did. Oscar spent his in the back of his mind, using all his energy towards listening in on the conversation while Ozpin explained everything to the kids. Filled them in on what Qrow couldn’t. It was a weird feeling, what Ozpin was saying. He could feel all the thought Ozpin put into his words. Well, he was explaining it, was it just he was thinking it through? Oscar didn’t was to assume he was lying to them, but with the unwavering guilt he could feel from the man talking, he couldn't tell.

Most of the things he talked about was stuff Oscar already knew. Knew about the four maidens (of course he did, that was how Ozpin died), he knew about magic and that it was real, and he especially knew about Salem.

What was new news, was what the relics did do.

“The relic of knowledge has a very wonderful and incredibly dangerous ability,” Ozpin explained to Jaune, holding up the relic as it grew in size. “Its user can ask any question, and the lamp with provide an answer”

Man, if only Oscar had that thing 6 months ago. He could've just asked it if Ozpin was real or not. And, thinking about it even more as the other gawked over the lamp, he might’ve even asked if he could get rid of him.

Now that idea really had Oscars attention. Getting rid of Ozpin? He had become quite used to the man in his head, somewhat even comforting, but he knew that himself 6 months ago would've done anything for him to go away.

Especially after the doctor's visit.

Realistically thinking, if Ozpin could somehow be booted from his head, he would just resurrect again. Nothing bad would happen, right? He’d come right back, just inside of someone else. Oscar flinched at that. He didn’t want to put this on someone else, no matter how badly he really wanted to walk out the doors and call his aunt. He was the one who was cursed with having a ‘similar mindset’, so he had to deal with it.

Oscar snapped back into reality once everyone was laughing at whatever had happened before Ozpin chuckled. “I’m afraid you won't be able to ask it anything at the moment. The questions were used before I could seal it away”

“Well,” Ruby spoke up from the floor, looking at the lamp in deep thought. “At least now we know what it is”

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Sun huffed in confusion.

“So, I know I’m not the brightest person ever, but why seal them away in the first place?” Sun asked from the corner seat. From behind him, Ilia smacked his head.

“You idiot, weren’t you listening? Because if someone like Salem came along- like the THIEVES- and got to them we’d be at another war. Or someone even dumber than you could waste the questions” She sighed and Sun rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean, why not… destroy them instead?”

The next day was spent in the houses living room asking and answering questions.Well, everyone else did. Oscar spent his in the back of his mind, using all his energy towards listening in on the conversation while Ozpin explained everything to the kids. Filled them in on what Qrow couldn’t. It was a weird feeling, what Ozpin was saying. He could feel all the thought Ozpin put into his words. Well, he was explaining it, was it just he was thinking it through? Oscar didn’t was to assume he was lying to them, but with the unwavering guilt he could feel from the man talking, he couldn't tell.

 

Most of the things he talked about was stuff Oscar already knew. Knew about the four maidens (of course he did, that was how Ozpin died), he knew about magic and that it was real, and he especially knew about Salem.

 

What was new news, was what the relics did do.

 

“The relic of knowledge has a very wonderful and incredibly dangerous ability,” Ozpin explained to Jaune, holding up the relic as it grew in size. “Its user can ask any question, and the lamp with provide an answer”

 

Man, if only Oscar had that thing 6 months ago. He could've just asked it if Ozpin was real or not. And, thinking about it even more as the other gawked over the lamp, he might’ve even asked if he could get rid of him.

 

Now  _ that _ idea really had Oscars attention. Getting rid of Ozpin? He had become quite used to the man in his head, somewhat even comforting, but he knew that himself 6 months ago would've done anything for him to go away.

 

Especially after the doctor's visit.

 

Realistically thinking, if Ozpin could somehow be booted from his head, he would just resurrect again. Nothing bad would happen, right? He’d come right back, just inside of someone else. Oscar flinched at that. He didn’t want to put this on someone else, no matter how badly he really wanted to walk out the doors and call his aunt. He was the one who was cursed with having a ‘similar mindset’, so he had to deal with it.

 

Oscar snapped back into reality once everyone was laughing at whatever had happened before Ozpin chuckled. “I’m afraid you won't be able to ask it anything at the moment. The questions were used before I could seal it away”

 

“Well,” Ruby spoke up from the floor, looking at the lamp in deep thought. “At least now we know what it is”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Sun huffed in confusion.

 

“So, I know I’m not the brightest person ever, but why seal them away in the first place?” Sun asked from the corner seat. From behind him, Ilia smacked his head.

 

“You idiot, weren’t you listening? Because if someone like Salem came along- like the THIEVES- and got to them we’d be at another war. Or someone even dumber than you could waste the questions” She sighed and Sun rolled his eyes.

 

“No, I mean, why not… destroy them instead?”

 

The room was captured in silence, but Ozpin drew in a quick breath.

 

“Destroy them? My boy, they are the most powerful things on earth-”

 

“That's exactly why!” Sun interrupted and stood up. “The wrong people could, and ARE, get to it and ask how the quickest way is to destroy all of humanity. So, destroying them would just help everyone. Salem is gone, why do we need them?”

 

“ _ That is sort of true though _ ” Oscar offered to Ozpin.” _ I mean, the person who killed you was the fall maiden. She is evil. You said it's a whole group. They could do all sorts of things! _ ”

 

Ozpin thought for a moment. Oscar tried to look into what he was thinking, but was pushed back.

 

“I see what your worried about. But, think about it this way. It hasn't been done before, and it’s magic. The last time magic was destroyed, everyone died” Ozpin choked up for a second before clearing his throat. “Everyone. Even my daughters, who did wield magic, died eventually. It is not a wise idea, Mr.Wukong”

 

Again, the room was dead silent as the others processed what he told them. Even Oscar was surprised, then he remembered to when the pictures of four little girls flashed in his mind a few days ago. Those… where his kids?

 

“Oz, now that it’s not sealed away, and the people are still out there, what’s our next move?” Qrow spoke, not wanting the kids to dwell on Ozpin's personal life. “James called all Atlas personal back to Atlas. Everything's been left behind and all the borders to and from there are closed-”

 

“Even Argus?” Ozpin asked.

 

“...I don’t see why they would. It’s an important trading post, and Argus is practically an Atlas city- seeing as they've only survived thanks to them”

 

“So Argus is our only way to Atlas? Why Atlas of all places?” Ren asked Qrow.

 

“Well, Ironwood is there and it’s the safest place to be right now”

 

“So what, we’re running to hide?” Jaune asked harshfully, giving a quick glare to Ozpin. “We should find them and fight!”

 

Qrow sighed. “Hey, lets all-”

 

“I agree with him” Sun stood up and crossed his arms. “Can’t you see that they won’t stop searching for the relics? We need to act fast, or they will first”

 

“It’s more complicated than that. From what I knew before Beacon fell, they were backed by the White Fang, the Fall Maiden, and somehow they also have some information from Salem” Ozpin explained tiredly. Oscar could tell that the kids were getting to them, and he wish he could say something to calm them down.

 

“Wait wait- so the attack wasn’t only from the White Fang, but by Salem too?!” Yang stood like Sun had and held eye contact with Ozpin.

 

“To an extent… yes”

 

Yang threw her hands up in frustration. “Oh, so just another thing you happen to be mention?”

 

Qrow stood. “Yang-!”

 

“No, she’s right” Ozpin sighed, nodding his head. “It must’ve slipped my mind in all honesty. Me and Oscars bond is still developing, and the longer I stay in control the more I strain it”

 

Yang grumbled in defeat, moving to sit down between Weiss and her sister. Ruby sighed in return, patterned shoulder before looking to the former headmaster.

 

“We won’t hold it against you if you need to go… back for a while” She said, not really knowing what to call it when he vanishes back into the youngers head. “Right?”

 

The huntsmen and huntresses all nodded, but Ozpin shrugged.

 

“Well, we can pick this conversation up later tonight” He nodded to the kids and turned to Qrow. “We should also talk about leaving, maybe as soon as possible-“

 

“Finally we will be able to leave this house for good!” Nora groaned in relief, and Jaune smiled in agreement.

 

“It has been rather tiring being in this house, not training or fighting anyone”

 

“Even despite the fact you just fought against the white fang days ago?” Blake teased Jaune and he pouted.

 

“I w-wasn’t even useful! I just sat around-“

 

“But while you sat around you saved my life. Which, Jaune, I am really thankful” Weiss backfired instantly. She would not stand for vomit boy to talk badly about himself like that, especially when Weiss felt like she herself was the problem.

 

“Yeah Jaune!” Ruby cheered. “We’re all so impressed!”

 

“I’m sure Pyrrha would be  _ unfathomably _ proud” Ren patted Jaune on the back, and the blond returned the sad smile before giving a hateful look to Oscar, but looked right through the fourteen year old and to Ozpin.

 

Ozpin just held his gaze before switching to let Oscar take back his body, and Oscar looked around before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He hadn’t been paying attention to the last minute or so of talking, so he was surprised at the very least to find all of team JNR looking at him.

 

“But we’ll will never know” Jaune said bitterly, and Oscar felt something like regret pooling in his stomach.

 

Who was Pyrrha? Why was the team leader covered in armor so angry?

 

...And why did Oscar feel like he himself was to blame?

  
  


Everyone took a breather. No one saw the point of sticking around if Ozpin wasn't there. No one acknowledged the farm boy as they went on there way, Blake and her Faunus friends left to their room to pack, and as the others went to their room, Oscar assumed they were doing the same. Jaune still kept the look of despair on his face, and the tall raven haired boy (Ren?) kept a hand on his shoulder as they left. Nora mumbled some things to Ruby, who nodded sadly and glanced to Oscar. Were the talking about him?

 

Or Ozpin?

 

Oscar saw no reason as to why they would be talking about him, so he gave Ruby a sad smile before following after Qrow to the kitchen. The man still confused Oscar by a lot. Was he a former teacher? Why were all these kids here, when Ozpin said they were looking for his 'trusted allies'? Were they those teenagers?

 

"Um, Qrow?" Oscar spoke up, sitting down on the stool that sat near the counter. "I have a few questions..."

 

"Hm? Oh, sure kiddo. But why not ask Oz?"

 

Oscar shrugged. "I guess all I've had is his point of view , and from the... vibe the others have given off... I-I'm just confused. Do they not like me? I mean- do they not like Ozpin?" Oscar shook his head, frustration settling in his tense shoulders as he sighed. 

 

"Whoa whoa, you've barely interacted with them, what? Twice now? I don't think-"

 

"You don't need to lie to me. Or him. We can both see the look that, uh, Jaune has been throwing our way" 

 

Qrow stayed silent for a moment. What should he tell him? Looking over to where the kid sat, he had his head in his hands, resting on the counter like he had a headache. Boy, could he imagine. Having someone else living in your head?

 

Was, that even how it worked? Oz explained it very lightly to the kids, but years ago when he first told himself, James, and Glynda, he told them how he would first enter... only to take over. At least, that was Qrow translated it to. Maybe the kid already figured it out? God, he was what, 14 and already having mid-life crisis. Qrow shook his head. He had seen what Yang looked like, sitting in her bed and looking out the window, feeling most likely helpless. That was how Qrow felt every day of his life, even drowned it with alcohol, at least, until Ozpin came along. Gave him something to work towards everyday instead of sulking around wasted.

 

He would not stand for Oscar being like that either. 

 

Qrow ignored his quest to find food, walking over to sit beside the boy. Oscar leaned away ever so slightly, which Qrow chuckled at. "Are you that worried?"

 

"Worried? No, I've just never done this sort of thing"

 

"I remember you saying that when you oh-so-dramatically dropped the cane yesterday" Qrow laughed again and Oscar winced, groaning. 

 

"I never thought I was stupid enough to drop a  _ cane _ "

 

Qrow thought on how to carry onto the subject he wanted to get to. Qrow knew he'd never be at talking to kids about their problems, barely did it for himself, but he assumed Ozpin would be grateful for him just trying. He'd also assuming she'd be happy to know he was trying to. He imagined her smile, her hair and hood as it waved in the wind behind her. Summer. His heart ached instantly, knowing that if she was here she wouldn't be with with but with Tai. She just helped everything feel so much easier whenever she was there. 

 

The huntsmen shook his head, but resisted taking a drink from his old and dented flask. Didn't want to drink in front of a kid so young. 

 

"They're just kids- not that far off from you, they've just had more training under their belt"

 

"And going to a state of the art school, fighting actual fights and defending their school from grimm. I-I've never even seen an actual faunus until now" Oscar admitted shyly, turning his head away from Qrow. 

 

Qrow sighed. So he was sheltered. "Well, you have the former headmaster of that school-The former  _ king of Vale _ ! That has gotta be something. Your own personal trainer-"

 

"I don't want to fight." Oscar interrupted. "Well, I mean, I do but I know I'm no good at it. Plus, if Ozpin is so great, he should be doing the fighting anyway"   

 

" _ That's no way to think, my boy _ " Ozpin spoke up for the first time since he hid inside of Oscars head. " _ You should always take the opportunity to get stronger and help people. You were on board just a day ago; why are you have such doubts? _ " 

 

Oscar scoffed at him, but couldn't help it as an image of Jaune popped up in his head. He was so big and strong, all that armor proving he knew how to take care of himself- and look at Oscar. Shortest one here, youngest to, more inexperienced then them all to. Last night, while the kids sat around and ate dinner, he heard their stories and what they’ve been through. Defending their school in is last hours, the scary blonds arm getting cut off when she tried saving her teammate, the two faunus that went and saved a whole town and organization from being burned to the ground. All that; and Oscar has only ever completed raising a few plants? How worthless could he be?

 

Before Oscar could space out even more, Qrow shook his arm and Oscar jumped at the contact.

 

“Kid? Did you hear me?” Qrow looked to him with a worried gaze. “You’re starting to shake”

 

Looking to his glove covered hands, he stared at the blood stains that turned into a rusty color, watching as he indeed trembled. He let out a slow breath, quickly becoming annoyed with how stressed out he was becoming over the last week. Not only did it make him look like a complete wimp, but it lowered whatever self esteem he had built up while talking with Ozpin.

 

“Sorry, Ozpin said something that got me thinking”

 

“Was it about the others?” Qrow picked up quickly. “You should know that they just got back. Ilia, Blake and Sun- the three faunus, they just joined us. Been a year since we’ve seen them, so everyone, not just you, is a little shaken up” Qrow patted Oscar on the back, watching as the boy looked up at him and a smiled slowly formed on his face. 

 

It was a little sad, sure, but he took it as a good sign that he was smiling.

 

__

 

“Yang-” 

 

“No, really it’s  _ fine _ ”

 

Oscar guessed he walked out at a bad time when the angry girl, Yang, stormed back inside without giving him so much of a glance. Was he that short she couldn’t see him? He had tried walking out the back door for some privacy, to clear his head, but instead walked in on something else. Yelling. He sighed, turned back and saw that Ruby and Weiss were sitting outside with unhappy faces.

 

“She’s really not handling this well. She was so shaken up about it- but Blake is back now, so what's wrong?” Weiss asked with a blank face. “She said she’d talk to us”

 

“I know Weiss, but this takes time and I’m guessing  she feels embarrassed more than anything. She told me what happened… down when she was getting the relic. Her mom was there” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Her mom left again.  _ Right _ after she saw Blake again. She probably is just confused on how to feel” Ruby sighed. “She did spend months at home doing nothing beforehand”

 

“I thought she had gotten past that?”

 

“Can  _ anyone _ get past that?”

 

Someone cleared their throat. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to be eavesdropping, Ozpin?” 

 

Oscar jumped back, turning around to find Blake with Sun standing behind him. The blond had a smirk on his face while the raven haired girl kept her arms crossed.

 

“U-um, I’m not Ozpin. I’m Oscar” He rubbed his neck and looked to the side, still not used to being around them. They were the most quiet people today, all besides Sun. 

 

“Ohh, you’re the kid he hijacked”

 

“ _ Sun _ thats so rude!” She smacked his chest before turning back to Oscar with a genuine smile. “And sorry! I only ever seen you… as… Ozpin?” 

 

Blake stated more like a question and Sun laughed. “Everyone’s having a little trouble keeping up with this weird situation,” Sun said then nodded at Oscar, “even you are”

 

“What do you mean?” Oscar asked, trying to stand a little taller. 

 

“Last night- you didn’t know what your name was either” 

 

Oscar took in a breath as he remembered, how Sun had asked his name and when he gave it it came out as more of a question then anything. He sighed, shrugging and finally giving him a smile. 

 

“Well, it confusing with another person in your head”

 

“Ever try fighting with him in there? Must be a cool challenge!” Sun exclaimed loudly, which finally caught the attention of the two teammates who sat outside. 

 

“O-oh, I’ve actually never.. Fought before…” He mumbled while the other two walked over, both greeting Blake and waving to Sun. “I’m really just a farm hand, I can’t do much anything e-”

 

“Oh cmon, you have Ozpin in there” Ruby pointed out, just like Sun had moments ago. “I’m sure you’ll be the best fighter here in no time!”

 

“Well, he couldn’t be any better then me” Weiss teased, instantly taking to Oscar as he was young. She loved having someone else around to pick on, since everyone here seemed to see through her cold glares and teased her now. “What’s your semblance?”

 

Oscar could finally see how nice the others were, and became a little more comfortable until that very question was asked. He had locked eyes with the floor for barely a second before Sun spoke up. 

 

“Ooooooohhhhhh-”

 

“ _ Sun- _ ”

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything rude! I swear! I’ve just… I don’t know, he seemed mature enough to at least have that” Sun let out, but he worded the sentence all wrong. He tried to say he thought that Oscar looked so composed enough to have unlocked his semblance at a young age, but came out all wrong. 

 

Weiss scolded him along with Blake and Ruby just looked at him sadly; something he was trying to avoid happen today. So many people seem to just pity him as soon as they met him. The two girls at the hospital, who thought he was homeless. Qrow, when he thought he was some teenager that was dragged into this unwillingly (which wasn’t far from the truth). The doctors when they diagnosed him, they thought he was crazy, his aunt to. And worse of all Ozpin who thought he was clinging to him all because he didn’t have any parents. 

 

But, surprisingly, all the anger that had rose up in Oscar died down as soon as he realized Ruby has grabbed his hand. He looked up to her to find her smiling to him. 

 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of Oscar! I didn’t find my semblance until a few months before going to Beacon. Plus, with our help, it shouldn’t take long at all!” She tilted her head in a friendly way, which put him more at ease until he was blushing. 

 

“I-I, um, th-thank you” He said with all the confidence he could muster before he heard Sun and someone else snickering. He looked past her to see Blake holding her hand over her mouth and Sun completely turned around to laugh. “Hey!”

 

Ruby turned around too, instantly blushing to and glaring to Sun. “I’m just being supportive!”  

 

“Yeah!” Weiss exclaimed, her and Ruby high fiving before she glared at Sun. “All you could do was insult him”

 

“Hey,” Sun stopped laughing and turned to the well known heiress he certainly did not miss from school. “I’m not the one who thinks so highly of herself,  _ Ice Queen _ ”

 

Weiss was about to complain before Blake shrugged. “Iiiii don’t knoooow Sun,” She said as Sun gawked at her, “you ARE pretty confident in yourself”

 

“Wh-”

 

“WHICH is why he should spend some time with Oscar to help him become better at training!” Ruby said, bringing things back to Oscar who shuffled his feet.

 

“No! Really I don’t think I’ll be doing much of the fighting anyways-”

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, pipsqueak” 

 

Everyone turned to see Qrow leaning against the hallways wall, and Oscar huffed at the horrible nickname he was assigned. “I’m not being hard on myself, I’m being realistic since I haven’t done anything with my life until now”

 

Everyone looked at each other with unsure expressions. I mean, he wasn’t  _ wrong _ , but the wouldn’t say that to him. Everyone was quiet for a whole before Qrow scoffed. 

 

“Come one guys, who here do we know has trained the hardest and has been the one to improve despite so much self doubt?”

 

Ruby looked to Weiss and the two nodded before rushing down the hallway and turned the corner. Oscar looked to Blake and Sun for any clarification before she shrugged. 

 

“Honestly the whole time at Beacon I was focused on other things” She stated bashfully, and Sun slung an arm around her frame. 

 

“And I spent most of my time  _ after _ Beacon with her, so I don’t know what they’re talking about either” 

  
  
  


That was how Oscar ended up holding a fighting staff (one that was rather flimsy, but the accurate size of Ozpin’s cane) toward the team leader of JNR; the exact reason Oscar was feeling so worthless. Jaune held a calm face, Nora and Ren off to the side with happier expressions then him. 

 

They had been at it for about three hours, Oscar embarrassingly asking the others to leave for a while as he learned the basic things with Jaune; Easy defending and quick comebacks to those. Though, honestly they stayed away for about half the time they had been outside until Blake, Sun, and Ruby came and watched from the doorway. Ozpin noticed how Jaune focused more on what moves to make, not his posture so he stepped in and gave Oscar some advise. He wanted Oscar to take Jaune by surprise, since he could tell how reluctant he was to teaching him. 

 

He knew Mr.Arc had heavy respect for training, especially when one of his peers spent time teaching him when he was in the exact same situation. 

 

“A-are you sure?” Oscar asked, not to Jaune but to Ozpin. Jaune seemed to catch that and didn’t reply. 

 

“ _ Don’t worry, Oscar. Just breathe _ ” Ozpin took the breath with the fourteen year old, also clearing his mind. “ _ Straighten your shoulders, place your feet more apart and bent, in case he comes at you with a swing you can dodge since you're nimble enough _ ” 

 

Oscar frowned at how Ozpin called him nimble, but did as he told him anyways. He looked to the doorway, seeing now Qrow and Weiss behind the three who had already been standing there. Great, a full audience. Unexpectedly, confidence and adrenaline flowed into him (mostly from Ozpin), so Oscar looked back to Jaune with a more determined gaze. 

 

The blond was taken back for a moment. The past hour the boy had been rather meek and embarrassed, not even hitting him with the staff until Jaune taunted him with tripping him multiple times. He didn't mean to be rude, but if the boy wasn't going to try, then what was the harm of a little teasing?  But it clicked in his minds rather fast that Ozpin had most likely given him some advice. Maybe even told him he knew how weal Jaune was. 

 

The thought of that pulled at Jaune’s heart, so, without a fair warning, he lunged towards Oscar. 

 

Oscar didn’t hesitate as he angled his staff in a way to block Jaunes, and twisted to slip out from under the pressure. Jaune swung the staff his way, Oscar jumping back with ease, thankful Ozpin suggested he stay light on his feet. The two held eye contact, Jaune waiting for the boy to analyze his next move. That usually as far as they got before Oscar would cave and just ask Jaune some pointless question. 

 

Instead, Oscar took fast steps back towards the older boy, using whatever energy he had left to run forward toward him and come down with his staff. Jaune swung his own, seeing the weak spot in the wooden piece and knocked Oscar’s straight from his hands. 

 

Oscar watched as his staff was thrown across the yard, turning back to Jaune only to be pushed down with Jaune’s shield he held. He fell back, letting out a pained noise as he landed. Ozpin winced too, not fully expecting Jaune to really fight they first time the boy tried. 

 

Ren took a step forward from where he and Nora stood. “Jaune-”

 

“You’ve gotta keep your grip tight, and your feet need to be planted when you go in to attack an enemy” Jaune said in a flat tone, ignoring how Ren came up to him to most likely scold him. What? All he was doing was showing Oscar how to really fight. 

 

“ _ That was a good run, Oscar _ ”  Ozpin commented as Oscar got up, dusting off his pants and wincing at the way his elbows ached from all the falling. “ _ Today was a very good start _ ”

 

Oscar looked over to the side of the house where the others watched from the doorway, Qrow stepping out with Ruby and Sun on his trail. He heard Ren talking to Jaune with a rather annoyed tone, but Oscar just looked back over to where is staff lay in the dirt. 

 

“Hey, wow good job man!” Sun said as he trotted over, patting him on the back with a pure expression. “I honestly thought you’d do way worse then what I just saw!” Again, he worded his sentence wrong. 

 

“Well  _ I _ knew you’d catch on quick!” Ruby elbowed Sun playfully, and he just nodded in agreement. “I, didn't expect Jaune to be that aggressive though”

 

“ _ Was _ he being aggressive…?” 

 

Ruby glanced back to where Ren was talking to Jaune, a worried look on his face as Jaune just looked at the ground. She turned back to Oscar, seeing the dirt smudges on his shirt, face, gloves and how he skinned his elbows. Sighing, she shrugged.

 

“I traveled with him, seen him grow when we attended Beacon, and I never thought that if he were to train someone he’d be that-”

 

“Forceful” Sun finished for her, crossing his arms and kept his gaze on Jaune. “It’s like he wanted to beat you up”

 

“Sun, come one, don’t say that”

 

“It’s sort of true” Sun mumbled before looking to Oscar and shrugging like Ruby had. “Seriously good job though!” 

 

“Yeah, not to bad for a day dreaming farm hand” Qrow said as he finally walked over, handing Oscar the staff Oscar hadn’t retrieved yet. 

 

“You think so?” 

 

“Ask Oz,” He spoke with a smile, “he knows that whenever I lie I over exaggerate my words” 

 

“ _ It’s true _ ,” Ozpin chuckled, and Oscar smiled to the three. “ _ Maybe next time me and you can do some one on one stuff _ ”

 

“How would that even work?” Oscar asked out loud, Ruby gave Qrow a confused look and he just pointed to his own head then nodded to the boy. She mumbled and ‘Oooohhh’ before giggling. 

 

“ _ I’d just give you some advice with your stance. It'll be easier when we are actually doing it _ ” 

 

Oscar nodded before looking back to where Jaune used to stand, and instead saw his back right before he went inside without looking back. He wasn’t even going to say anything? Not even if he did well?

 

The self hate he had earlier sunk back into his chest, and he looked to the ground as Ruby walked inside with Ren and Qrow. Sun bumped him with his shoulder, giving Oscar a questioning look before he shook his head and smiled to the blond. 

 

“We should go inside too”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors you might've found! Comment feedback, and please leave a Kudos! Updates are expected to be out every week.


End file.
